Visitantes Universales
by darkmau27
Summary: En el intento de querer saludar al visitante del futuro Trunks, se ocasiona un error en la máquina del tiempo la cuál obliga al par de saiyajins mas fuertes del universo sacrificarse para que los demás sobrevivieran, pero éstos se verán viajando a otro universo, estos tendrán que acostumbrarse al nuevo lugar y luchar contra nuevos enemigos que amenazan la paz y tranquilidad
1. Chapter 1

La fiesta había acabado, la mayoría de personas empezaron a retirarse de aquel lugar, la familia de Goku ya estaba por retirarse cuando Goku pidió que lo esperaran un momento que requería ir al baño y ya después de eso se retiraban. Bulma le dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar al baño, pero después de un rato vió un prototipo de lo que parecía ser la máquina que usó el Trunks del futuro sólo le dio un vistazo y se dirigió al baño el cuál se encontraba enfrente de la sala dónde estaba la máquina del tiempo; una vez el termino su asunto se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada donde su familia lo esperaba.

\- ¿Listos? – Y al decir eso vio como toda su familia le asintió y ya estaban de nuevo a punto de partir cuándo Goku se detuvo y volteó a ver a Bulma – Oye Bulma una pregunta, la máquina que ví en esa sala es lo que creo que és – Éste se quedó mirando a Bulma

Bulma sonrió – Así es Goku, esa máquina es un prototipo de la que traía Trunks cuando vino a visitarnos, según mis cálculos está lista para funcionar e incluso la queríamos usar Vegeta y yo para ir a visitar a nuestro hijo del futuro, si quieres puedes acompañarnos tú y Gohan para que lo saluden también, yo por mi parte iré a ver a mi yo del futuro para que me de consejos para un mejor funcionamiento de la máquina, solo será unos días ¿Qué dices si nos vemos mañana y la probamos?

Goku y Gohan sonrieron al saber que verían de nuevo a su amigo del futuro, el resto de la familia también quería ir en ese viaje, Bulma dijo que no había problema alguno puesto que Vegeta, Goku y Gohan podrían ir agarrados por fuera de la máquina y ésta los llevaría sin problema alguno al futuro. Todos estaban de acuerdo de que él día de mañana irían a visitar a su amigo del futuro, la familia Son decidió guardar las cosas que llevarían para el día de mañana, llenaron una cajita con cápsulas y éstas simplemente las metieron en un bolso de mano, una vez terminaron de guardar las cosas se dispusieron a dormir.

En el sueño de Goku ocurría algo interesante, Goku se encontraba en un Bosque, pero lo peculiar de éste bosque es de que vio varias personas en el suelo, aparentemente muertas, algo traían de común todos ellos, traían algo parecido a una bandana colocada en alguna parte de su cuerpo, algunos la traían en su frente, otros en su hombro y otros la traían como cinturón, Goku estaba intrigado al ver el tipo de heridas que traían ellos, eran heridas causadas por ataques de Ki, en eso vio a uno de los que se encontraban heridos y éste se espantó al ver a Goku, intentó levantarse y huir pero de lo gravemente no podía moverse demasiado.

\- Hola, disculpa una pregunta, ¿Sabes de casualidad que ocurrió por aquí? – Mientras tanto se iba acercando a ese hombre el cuál optó por sacar algo que parecía un cuchillo de una de sus bolsas y terminó suicidándose.

Goku se quedó en silencio, no sabía que es lo que acababa de ocurrir, no entendió por que aquél hombre se había quitado la vida, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos oyó una serie de gritos de dolor que venían del interior del bosque, Goku se dirigió corriendo con las esperanzas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando y en el camino se encontró con algo que lo dejó en shock, era su hijo Gohan y su rival de toda la vida Vegeta, el primero se encontraba muerto a lado de Vegeta el cuál se encontraba sentado en la base de un árbol muy malherido.

Goku se acercó a su hijo llorando y con ira hacia el que le haya hecho eso a su hijo, entre el llanto escuchó un quejido de Vegeta – Ka-Kakaroto... ¿E-Eres t-tú de v-verdad? – Vegeta estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida

\- Sí Vegeta, soy yo, dime que pasó aquí quien te hizo esto a ti y a Gohan – Vegeta al escuchar eso solo sonrió, supo que el que se encontraba enfrente de él era realmente Goku

– T-tú f-fuiste Ka-Kakaroto, s-solo te daré una advertencia… - Vegeta se estaba muriendo del dolor al solo decir esas pocas palabras, Goku al oír eso se quedó en shock – N-no te fíes en nin-ningún momento del se-señor de las serpientes Kakaroto… - Al decir esas palabras su amigo dio su último suspiro y pasó a otra vida.

\- _¿Señor de las serpientes? ¿Yo fui el causante de esto?_ – Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos al volver a escuchar los gritos que venían del fondo del bosque, sin más que hacer se dirigió corriendo a donde se oían aquellos gritos.

Mientras más iba avanzando Goku observó a más personas cercanas a él que ya se encontraban en el suelo muertas junto a personas que no conocía, era su esposa Milk y su amiga Bulma la cuál estaba abrazando a Trunks el cual también yacía muerto en el suelo, los gritos volvieron a escucharse junto a una risa siniestra que venía del fondo del bosque. Sin hacer nada se transformó en Super Saiyajin y se preparó para acabar con la persona que hizo eso.

Poco después se encontró con el que estaba dando los gritos de dolor, era su hijo menor Goten, y la persona que estaba riendo macabramente era alguien con el cabello muy largo de color negro, su piel era prácticamente blanca y sus ojos daban la impresión de que eran de una serpiente, su hijo había terminado de gritar y eso solo significaba una cosa, su hijo había muerto, eso hizo que Goku obtuviera una ira la cuál éra incomparable y sin decir nada se acercó con intención de matar a esa persona, pero esa persona con un simple movimiento detuvo a Goku

\- Vaya, pero miren que trajo el viento hacia mí, el héroe de la Tierra que mató a su familia – Y sin darle la oportunidad de hacer algo Goku este señor le encajo una espada en su corazón, esto ocasionó que Goku volviera a su forma base, y mientras se estaba desangrando aquella persona con carcajadas levantó la cabeza de Goku – Debo de darte las gracias por brindarme éste maravilloso cuerpo – Y después de decir eso su cara se fue descarapelando demostrando el rostro de Goku -Ahora muere – Y justo cuando sintió que la espada lo había acabado despertó de aquel sueño.

\- ¿Goku pasa algo? – Milk se despertó al escuchar a su esposo quejarse del dolor.

\- No pasa nada Milk, pero creo que lo mejor sería que tú te quedaras aquí en la casa – Goku estaba preocupado por el sueño que tuvo, y en todo caso quería que su esposa se encontrara bien en su casa – Tengo un mal presentimiento del viaje al futuro y preferiría que estés tú y Goten a salvo aquí en la casa en caso de que alguna batalla ocurriera.

Milk con una cara de enojo solamente asintió a lo que su esposo – Bueno, si eso piensas que puede ocurrir pues estaré de acuerdo Goku, pero prométeme que cuidarás de nuestro hijo en aquel viaje – Después de escuchar eso Goku paso por su mente las imágenes de como se encontraban sus dos hijos en aquél sueño – Si Milk, protegeré a nuestro hijo en el viaje.

Después de decir eso los rayos de luz del Sol tocaron la piel de Goku y se preparó para el viaje, Milk sacó el paquete de cápsulas para retirar la cuál contenía su equipamiento y el de Goten; con una sonrisa le entregó el paquete cápsulas a Goku el cuál se encontraba explicando a su hijo menor el por qué no podía acompañarlos – Que tengan un buen viaje – Goku asintió y junto a su hijo se teletransportaron a la casa de Bulma.

Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks ya los estaban esperando para retirarse, antes de irse Vegeta se acercó a Goku discretamente.

\- ¿Tú también soñaste con lo mismo Kakaroto? – Goku miro a su rival y le hizo una seña de que así era, Vegeta al ver esa señal volteó a donde estaban su esposa y su hijo.

\- Trunks no puedes ir al viaje – La voz de Vegeta era seria lo cuál no dejo que su hijo pudiera protestara

\- Vegeta ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no puede ir nuestro hijo? – Bulma no entendía el por qué Vegeta hizo eso.

\- Kakaroto ve por unas semillas del ermitaño, algo me dice que éste viaje será más complicado de lo que aparenta – Goku se teletransportó a donde estaba el Maestro Karin para tomar unas cuántas semillas del Ermitaño y volver con Vegeta, el cuál ya se había cambiado de vestimenta a su clásica armadura de batalla.

\- ¿Listo para el viaje Kakaroto? – Goku asintió y se colgó de la nave junto a Vegeta y Gohan

Bulma encendió la máquina y metió las coordenadas adecuadas para ir al futuro, apretó el botón para iniciar el viaje, el viaje en el tiempo fue algo nuevo de ver para nuestros tres héroes, mientras estaban viajando vieron varios orificios durante el viaje los cuáles tenían en su interior demasiadas realidades alternas de la Tierra, era un espectáculo asombroso y en frente de ellos a una distancia de unos 10 km vieron la puerta que daba a la línea temporal de Trunks, pero una falla en la máquina del tiempo empezó a ocasionar algo parecido a una turbulencia en el viaje lo cual alertó a Bulma.

La máquina del tiempo comenzó a fallar, todos se comenzaron a preocupar, al pasar un rato la máquina del tiempo dejó de funcionar, todos se pusieron alerta no por el hecho de que la máquina en el tiempo dejó de funcionar sino por el hecho de que los portales se comenzaron a cerrar.

\- No no no no – Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus cálculos decían que la máquina debería de funcionar correctamente para un viaje

\- ¿Que hacemos bulma? – Las palabras de Goku llamó la atención de Bulma, la cuál buscó una solución rápida y solo obtuvo una idea.

\- Ese portal es el del mundo de Trunks y hay que llegar lo antes posible a ese lugar, llévanos allá Goku – Goku al oir eso se transformó en Super Saiyajin y empezó a cargar la nave, pero lo que Gokú no esperaba era de que el volar en ese lugar era demasiado difícil, apenas y podía mover la máquina, pero de repente la máquina se sintió mas liviana, se asombró y a su lado vio que vegeta lo estaba ayudando a cargar la máquina, entre ellos dos la máquina se movía muy rápido pero el portal denotaba que el viaje no podría continuar para ellos dos puesto que no lograrían entrar

\- Parece que no lograremos entrar con ellos verdad Kakaroto – Goku al ver a su rival notó que éste se encontraba sonriendo.

\- Eso parece Vegeta – Después de decir eso también sonrió, cerro los ojos y recordó a su familia y amigos, después de eso abrió los ojos y entre él y Vegeta lanzaron la nave a donde estaba el portal con todas las fuerzas que tenían ambos, la nave iba a lograr salvarse gracias al sacrificio de los 2 saiyajins, Bulma volteó a verlos y estos solamente sonrieron, el portal se cerró borrando la imagen de los dos saiyajins.

Goku y Vegeta empezaron a perder sus fuerzas para mantenerse en el lugar dónde estaban, y después de unos cuántos segundos terminaron siendo succionados a uno de los portales que se encontraba cerca de ellos con gran fuerza, los dos Saiyajins terminaron accediendo y se encontraban viajando a través de ese portal.

En un bosque había 4 personas caminando, uno de ellos traía el cabello blanco el cuál era el mayor de ese grupo, dos chicos uno de cabello negro y vestimenta completamente azul y el otro vestido de naranja con el cabello amarillo y una chica de cabello rosa.

\- Bien chicos ya vamos a llegar, estamos a un día de llegar a aldea así que lo mejor es que establezcamos un campamento para así tener energía para el día de mañana – Un señor de cabello blanco con el rostro casi cubierto completamente.

\- Si Kakashi-sensei – Decían un par de niños y una niña

Repentinamente el clima cambió en su totalidad a uno con mucha tormenta y relámpagos, el viento empezó a soplar tan intensamente que era algo casi irreal. El grupo de 4 se sujetaron rápidamente con tal de no ser empujados por las ondas de aíre que azotaban el lugar

\- Esto es raro, muy raro, ok chicos prepárense para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder – El señor de cabello blanco conocido como Kakashi sacó un kunai junto a uno de sus alumnos el cuál tenía el cabello de color negro.

\- Por que tenemos que prepararnos para un ataque por tan solo una tormenta – El niño de cabello amarillo no entendía el por que tenía que prepararse para un ataque

\- No lo entiendes idiota, el clima estaba muy bien hace unos momentos y ahora de la nada una tormenta eléctrica se está dando como si nada – El niño de cabello negro le explico a su compañero

\- Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, no sabemos el por qué se está ocasionando algo como esto, tal vez y sea un gen… - Kakashi no pudo terminar su frase cuando dos columnas de luz dorada iluminaron el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, ahí Kakashi y los demás chicos vieron que de esas columnas salieron dos niños como de la edad de Naruto los cuáles salieron disparados al piso, éstos al estrellarse ocasionaron un fuerte temblor el cuál provocó que los que estaban ahí presentes se cayeran, pocos momentos después el clima

-Vieron eso – La chica de cabello del rosa de levantó y preparó su cuchillo

\- Si Sakura, vamos a ver la zona, estén listos para cualquier cosa – Kakashi se levantó y se fue en dirección a donde esos niños cayeron.

Todos los jóvenes asintieron y con su kunai en mano se dirigieron a dónde los chicos se estrellaron, al llegar ahí Kakashi no podía creer lo que veía, habían dos cráteres inmensos en la zona donde ellos cayeron, los chicos tenían los rostros ensangrentados, Kakashi decidió acercarse al primero de ellos el cuál traía una camisa de color azul con un dogi de color naranja, Kakashi decidió revisar los signos vitales del chico los cuales el supuso que el niño se encontraría muerto, pero para su sorpresa aún se encontraba vivo, apenas y podía respirar el chico. Kakashi se levantó y miró al otro chico que estaba siendo analizado por sus alumnos.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei el chico de aquí todavía se encuentra vivo!, ¿Qué hacemos? – Cuándo Kakashi escuchó eso por parte de sus alumnos estaba que no creía la situación, éstos dos chicos salieron disparados al piso con una fuerza brutal, y además de eso sobrevivieron ante el impacto, ¿Quiénes eran estos dos chicos y de dónde salieron?

\- Cambio de planes, ¡Naruto y Sasuke! Encárguense de cargar a ese chico de ahí, yo me llevare a éste de aquí, hoy llegamos a Konoha.

Nota de Autor

Bueno me presento, me llamo Mauricio y esta idea ha estado rondando por mi mente hace bastante tiempo, me tardé un tiempo en ordenar mis ideas para por fin crear la historia, espero que la disfruten y que tengan un buen día, cada 3er día estaré publicando una nueva parte.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- ¡Goku!_ – Goku vio 3 figuras en su sueño, una de una señora con el cabello puesto como un bollo japonés y los ojos negros, su vestimenta era algo parecido a un vestido; y luego vio que habían dos chicos, uno era grande y traía gafas mientras que el otro era un niño, los revisó detenidamente, ellos se parecían un tanto a él, sobre todo el niño menor pero poco a poco las imágenes de ellos se fueron esfumando dejando en la penumbra a Goku - _¿Quiénes eran ellos?_ – poco a poco una luz comenzó a llenar el lugar donde estaba Goku, éste se tuvo que tapar el rostro debido a la intensidad de la luz.

Fuera del subconsciente de Goku se encontraban varios doctores los cuáles en plena madrugada recibieron al par, éstos empezaron a tratar las heridas de los 2 chicos los cuáles tenían varios huesos rotos, quemaduras y lo peor de todo es el golpe que ambos chicos recibieron en la cabeza, el cuerpo de los 2 chicos era algo inhumano… deberían estar muertos ambos.

\- Dime Kakashi… ¿Cómo encontraste a estos chicos? – Un señor que traía un sombrero rojo el cuál cubría parte de su rostro le pregunto a Kakashi sin perder en un solo momento su vista sobre aquel par de chicos.

\- Es algo difícil de creer la historia Lord Hokage – Después de escuchar eso el señor conocido como el Hokage encendió una pipa, después de eso vieron como un doctor se acercaba para darles la noticia de que ambos chicos ya se encontraban estabilizados, que sería cuestión de una semana para que los dos despierten.

\- Bueno Kakashi tenemos suficiente tiempo, así que… - Una pequeña nube de humo salió de la boca de Hokage y mirando a Kakashi - ¿Cómo dices que encontraste a estos dos niños?

En la mente del otro chico comenzaron a pasar imágenes de una chica con el cabello Azul junto a un chico que tenía el cabello muy similar a la chica - ¡Vegeta!– Vegeta vio como las dos personas comenzaron a desaparecer, Vegeta intentó alcanzarlos antes de que ellos desparecieran pero era un caso perdido, las dos personas desaparecieron dejando en la oscuridad a Vegeta, poco a poco una luz intensa comenzó a alumbrar el lugar, Vegeta se tapó los ojos ante tal luz, pero después de un rato logró ver que se trataba de alguien muy parecido a él, sólo que el otro sujeto era mayor y el cabello era dorado, sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda, la luz que ése sujeto era tanta que terminó cegando por completo a Vegeta.

Goku y Vegeta comenzaron a abrir los ojos después de esa luz para revelar que se encontraban que ambos se encontraban en una camilla de hospital, sus cuerpos estaban completamente adoloridos, pero no se encontraban solos, un par de personas se encontraban con ellos, eran Kakashi y el Hokage los cuáles tenían los ojos más que abiertos al ver cómo los dos chicos se comenzaban a levantar.

\- _No es posible, deberían haber despertado dentro de una semana, solo han pasado un par de horas_ – Kakashi se encontraba preparado para cualquier situación en caso de que los 2 chicos fueran alguna trampa enemiga.

\- ¿Disculpen dónde estoy? – Goku fue el primero en hablar de la sala, viendo inocentemente a las personas que estaban ahí

\- No lo ves mocoso, parece que estamos en un hospital – Vegeta le respondió a Goku, el cual se volteó a verlo

\- ¿Oye nos hemos visto antes? – Vegeta se volteó a verlo otra vez

\- No lo creo cabeza de alcornoque, yo jamás estaría con alguien como tú, pero lamentablemente siento como si ya nos hubiésemos visto antes – Dicho esto Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

\- Si yo también siento algo parecido – Después de decir eso Goku cerró los ojos y empezó a reír de manera inocente lo cual comenzó a fastidiarlo.

\- Bueno chicos me presento mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, soy el Hokage de esta aldea – Después de decir eso el señor hizo una señal de saludo.

\- Oh hola señor Sarutobi – Goku siempre tan animado, con la sonrisa que siempre lo identifico de carismático a diferencia de Vegeta el cuál no decía nada, solo se limitaba a observarlos

\- Me podrían decir sus nombres ¿Por favor? – Después de decir eso pasaron varios minutos, los chicos se quedaron viendo el techo, ambos se encontraban pensando cuál era su nombre.

\- La verdad es que no me acuerdo de mi nombre, ¿Y tu amigo? -Volteó a ver a Vegeta

\- ¿A quién le dijiste amigo mocoso? – Esto lastimó los oídos de Goku, pero después de eso se volvió a cruzar de brazos y resignado le contesto a Sarutobi – No tengo por qué decirle mi nombre a usted señor

\- Ja lo sabía, no te acuerdas de tu nombre tampoco – Ya era suficiente para Vegeta, ¿Quién se creía el otro chico? y sin ningún aviso se intentó parar de la cama para darle su merecido a aquél chico, lamentablemente, en cuánto Vegeta se paró este del dolor se cayó al piso a lo cuál Kakashi y el Hokage intentaron ayudarlo.

\- ¡No necesito de su ayuda, yo puedo levantarme solo! – Después de decir eso con mucho esfuerzo logró recuperarse y decidió volver a acostarse en la camilla del hospital.

\- Verán, ambos acaban de sufrir varias heridas en tu cuerpo, entre esas hay varias fracturas y quemaduras, y lo que quisiera saber es ¿Cómo obtuvieron esas heridas chicos? – Sarutobi se quedó viendo a los dos chicos un poco serio

\- La verdad señor es de que no sabemos por qué estamos aquí, lo último que recuerdo era una señora que me llamó Goku – Vegeta al oír eso le vinieron a la mente las dos personas que estaban en ese sueño – además de la señora había dos chicos parecidos a mí, pero después de eso desperté aquí con ustedes.

Kakashi se puso a pensar la situación de los chicos, tanto el cómo Sarutobi estaban checando si los chicos estaban mintiendo, pero para su sorpresa no notaron señales de que estuvieran diciendo mentiras; esto se volvía confuso para Kakashi, cómo es de que los chicos no se acuerdan de nada, mientras buscaba respuestas, éste recordó algo, cuándo los encontró estaban desangrándose de la cabeza lo cuál debió de haber sido causa de que por la forma en que cayeron debieron de haberse golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza lo cuál borró gran parte de sus memorias.

 _\- Si, esa debe de ser la razón por la que no se acuerdan de nada –_ Después de eso prestó atención de nuevo a los dos chicos

\- Está bien, con eso creo que podemos decir que tu nombre es Goku, pero… ¿Entonces tampoco se acuerdan ni de su edad? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Familiares? – Goku solo negó con la cabeza, volteó a ver a Vegeta – ¿Y tú tampoco te acuerdas de nada?

\- No… solo sé que mi nombre es Vegeta, eso es todo – Goku volteó a ver a Vegeta con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué me ves insecto?

\- No mucho, solo que ya se cuál es el nombre de mi mejor amigo – La sonrisa se marcaba en la cara de Goku mientras que Vegeta estaba ardiendo del enojo

\- ¡Quién te dijo que yo soy tu mejor amigo! – La conducta de los dos generaba gotas de sudor en Kakashi y Sarutobi, al mismo tiempo a Kakashi le daba risa como esos dos chicos hacían que varios recuerdos vinieran a su mente.

\- Bueno entonces Goku… - volteó a ver a Goku – y Vegeta… – Después de eso volteó a ver al otro chico, éstos guardaron silencio viendo al señor – mucho gusto en conocerlos, cuando se recuperen ambos vendrán a mi oficina y hablaremos de su estadía en la aldea, mientras tanto recupérense de sus heridas y descansen – Y junto a Kakashi iban a retirarse de la habitación, pero fueron detenidos por una voz.

\- ¡Esperen! – Después de eso voltearon a ver a Vegeta

\- ¿Qué pasó Vegeta?

\- ¡Cámbienme a otra habitación, una en donde no esté este insecto! – Mientras decía eso apuntó con su dedo a Goku

\- ¡Hey!

\- Lo siento Vegeta, no creo que vaya a ser posible puesto que… - No logró terminar la frase debido al fuerte grito que se escuchó

\- ¡Cómo que no va a ser posible! ¡Es que acaso quieres que termine enloqueciendo! – La potencia de los gritos era tan potente que lograba escucharse en la mayoría del hospital despertando a la mayoría de pacientes del hospital.

\- Veré que puedo hacer entonces… - Después de eso salió de la habitación junto a Kakashi y ya una vez se alejaron éste observó a Kakashi - ¿Dónde dices que los encontraste Kakashi?

\- En las afueras de la aldea lord Hokage, pero de haber sabido que eran así no los hubiera traído, bueno no a Vegeta – El Hokage después de oír eso se rio y con una sonrisa hacia Kakashi le dijo – Todo está bien Kakashi, estoy seguro que esos dos chicos harán grandes cosas.

Hicieron un arreglo en las habitaciones con la finalidad de que Vegeta dejara de gritar en todo el edificio. Unas enfermeras llegaron a la habitación dónde se encontraban los dos chicos y sacaron la camilla de Vegeta a una que estaba un poco alejado de ellos.

Volviendo con el Hokage y Kakashi estaban planeando que hacer con los chicos, el tema del hogar era sencillo puesto que podían darles un alojamiento temporal pero el tema de como hacer que los chicos consiguieran trabajo para ganarse la comida era otro tema.

\- El dejarlos que consigan trabajo por ellos mismos estará complicado Kakashi, apenas y recuerdan sus nombres, y además tienen la apariencia de tener la edad parecida a los de tu equipo, tal vez tengan uno o dos años más que ellos – Sarutobi se encontraba observando desde la ventana de oficina la aldea, pensando que hacer con los chicos

\- Lo sé lord Hokage, la única opción es incluirlos temporalmente a algún equipo para que aprendan a realizar misiones, pero hasta donde recuerdo los exámenes Chunin están próximos y no podría meter a un chico inexperto en mi equipo arriesgándolos, y no solo yo pensaría así, Asuma o Kurenai tampoco arriesgarían a sus equipos incluyendo a algún chico inexperto, además de que los chicos podrían perder la vida en esos exámenes – Kakashi estaba siendo razonable con Sarutobi acerca de incluirlos en los equipos.

El silencio reino el lugar un rato, Sarutobi estaba pensando seriamente que hacer con aquellos chicos, la opción menos descabellada era la de incluirlos en algún equipo, pero debería poner a prueba a los dos chicos de tal forma que pudiera averiguar sus habilidades, si éstos chicos probaban ser capaces de aguantar en la prueba, entonces los metería temporalmente en algún equipo además de que intentaría averiguar más acerca de ellos.

\- Kakashi llama a tu equipo y diles que se preparen para un combate amistoso contra los chicos en cuánto ellos se recuperen de sus heridas, si ellos logran derrotar a tu equipo entonces los meteré temporalmente en un equipo para que aprendan cómo tendrán que trabajar en un futuro, además de eso si logran pasar los envías directamente conmigo para que yo mismo los prepare para los exámenes Chunin – Kakashi al escuchar eso no tuvo de otra que aceptar la decisión de su líder, hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar.

\- _Creo que si el mismo Hokage se encargará de entrenarlos con el fin de que Goku y Vegeta estén listos para los exámenes entonces no hay mucho de que preocuparse, espero que los chicos estén listos –_ Y sin preocuparse más sacó su libro con el fin de continuar su lectura mientras se dirigía a su casa a descansar un rato.

En un planeta similar a la tierra pero en una línea temporal distinta se encontraba Bulma la cuál no lograba consolarse de lo sucedido, el Trunks del futuro tomó su máquina del tiempo y comenzó a buscar a su padre y Goku, pero mientras más los buscaba más se estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de que lograran encontrarlos.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Por qué no verifiqué que toda la máquina se encontrara en opciones óptimas para el viaje!, ahora mi error ocasionó la muerte de mi esposo y de Goku – La tristeza no solo se encontraba con Bulma.

Gohan quería hacer lo imposible para ir en búsqueda de su padre, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar ni cómo hacerlo, la Bulma del futuro comenzó a explicarles cómo era el tema del viaje en el tiempo, y les explicó que habían varios problemas en caso de que los Saiyajins se hayan quedado en un lugar así, puesto que habían 2 opciones para los dos, o envejecieron demasiado o se volvieron cada vez más jóvenes, pero al final en ambos casos al estar bastante tiempo así, y por bastante se refería a unos cuántos minutos, los dos terminarían siendo absorbidos en el tiempo terminando en la desaparición de ambos para siempre, puesto que sus almas jamás lograrían llegar al otro mundo lo cuál hacía imposible que fueran revividos por las esferas del dragón.

Las esperanzas se volvían cada vez más nulas cuando Trunks regresaba por falta de energía diciendo que no los encontraba en ningún lado, la tristeza de Bulma crecía cada vez más junto a una ira hacia ella misma.

\- Hay una opción, muy mínima, pero es la última opción que queda, si no fueron absorbidos por el tiempo entonces pudieron haber sido absorbidos por alguno de los portales, pero la cantidad de portales y los problemas que pueden existir dentro de éstos nos complicaría la forma e irlos a buscar – Fue entonces cuando miró a su yo del pasado – Tendré que mejorar la máquina del tiempo, pero para eso necesitaré de toda tu ayuda si queremos encontrarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota de Autor

Bueno primero que nada les doy un saludo cordial y espero que estén disfrutando la historia, leí los comentarios, la historia se basa poco después de la resurrección de Freezer, la edad se me pasó un poco pero ya lo arreglé jeje... y precisamente por eso que me tarde un tiempo planeando la trama de la historia, la cuál espero le guste al público; cambiando de tema... al principió le había puesto una imagen que encontré en Internet que me gustó, quise crear mi propia imagen y colocarla... pero digamos que mi habilidad en el dibujo no es muy buena ^.^', y como encontré esta otra de Goku Jr. y Vegeta Jr. pues me agrado como imagen de portada puesto que son lo más parecido a la imagen que tenía planeada, ya en un futuro la cambiaré por una más adecuada. Espero que se encuentren y les vaya bien, sin más me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron un par de días desde que los chicos han estado en el hospital, a Sarutobi le llegaban demasiados correos los cuáles provenían del hospital donde estaban Goku y Vegeta, la mayoría de ellos eran respecto a Vegeta el cuál se ha negado completamente a seguir las indicaciones que los doctores le han dado y cómo éste ha rechazado los tratamientos para sus heridas pero que a pesar de eso su salud ha mejorado considerablemente; Sarutobi no creía que ese chico pudiera causar tantos problemas, de entre el correo donde habían puras quejas sobre Vegeta existía una carta que daba reporte sobre Goku, el cual ha indicado que ha mejorado bastante y que posiblemente éste dado de alta en la tarde – _Esto es interesante, los chicos deberían de haberse recuperado dentro de más diás, pero al parecer tienen una recuperación muy rápida –,_ pero en el reporte decía que existían unos problemas con el chico que son respecto a unos sueños que éste ha tenido últimamente, en éstos Goku le narraba a la enfermera que lo atiende que él junto con él chico Vegeta se encontraban peleando con monstruos los cuáles cuando los describe quedan fuera de la imaginación humana.

Sarutobi se interesó por esos 'sueños' que Goku estaba teniendo, consideró que podían ser la clave para comenzar a descubrir parte del pasado de los chicos. Terminó su trabajo de oficina y se dispuso a dar una parada en el Hospital para hablar con Goku acerca de esos 'sueños', pero antes llamaría a una persona de la cual esperaba le pudiera ayudar con este tema.

Minutos más tarde

\- Goku tienes una visita – Entraba la enfermera que atendía a Goku el cuál se levantó poco a poco de la cama, vio como dos personas entraron al lugar, uno de ellos era el Hokage y lo acompañaba una persona con el cabello largo y de un color un tanto rubio, sus ojos eran verdes y su vestimenta era parecida a la de Kakashi

\- Hola Goku, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor de tus heridas? – Goku sonrió como siempre y asintió con la cabeza

\- Si señor Sarutobi, me encuentro muy bien – Sarutobi sabía que el chico no era ningún enemigo, su actitud tranquila y amigable era lo que destacaba y hacía que se ganara poco a poco su confianza.

\- Bueno Goku él es Inoichi Yamanaka – Presentando al señor que lo acompañaba, Goku lo saludó respetuosamente – Me enteré de que has estado teniendo unos sueños extraños – Goku asintió ante lo que dijo – y bueno el nos puede ayudar con el tema de esos sueños, ¿Qué dices?

\- Claro señor Sarutobi, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Sarutobi le pidió a Goku que se sentara en una silla y cerrara los ojos.

Goku obedeció y una vez cerró los ojos, el señor Yamanaka se adentró a los recuerdos de Goku, una vez adentro intentó averiguar sobre los recuerdos de Goku pero para su mala suerte era tal y como el chico lo decía, él no tenía prácticamente algún recuerdo sobre su infancia, mientras más buscaba se estaba convenciendo de que no había nada en la cabeza de aquel chico, hasta que vio una puerta. El señor Yamanaka decidió abrir esa puerta para averiguar que había en el interior, el interior de la puerta era algo difícil de explicar para él, se encontró con un paisaje sumamente extraño, el pasto era azul, los arboles tenían una forma muy extraña y vio que el agua tenía una apariencia muy extraña, bastaba con decir que el cielo era verde. Pero de entre eso había algo que le llamaba demasiado la atención y era que a lo lejos vio una bola de energía la cual comenzaba a descender contra un sujeto con apariencia muy extraña… tenía la piel de color blanco con unos rasgos de color morado y además de eso tenía una cola, definitivamente no era humano, después dirigió su vista al señor que estaba ahí, su apariencia era igual a la de Goku, pero éste se veía que debería de tener al menos cinco o seis años más que el chico, su vestimenta estaba destruida, junto a él habían 2 chicos y un señor de piel verde el cuál no parecía humano en ningún aspecto. El clima cambió drásticamente cada vez que aquella esfera de energía en contra del sujeto de piel blanca el cual estaba intentando detener la esfera, pero éste finalmente terminó siendo aplastado por aquella esfera.

El estallido fue tan intenso que movió del lugar donde se encontraba Yamanaka - _¿Qué ataque fue ese?, no hay forma de que el sujeto que lo recibió debe de estar muerto –_ Pocos minutos después la explosión se tranquilizó, decidió acercarse de nuevo al lugar desde donde estaba apreciando esa pelea, vio como los dos chicos estaban ayudando al señor que se parecía a Goku a mantenerse de píe.

\- _Vaya parece que la batalla terminó, bueno me retiraré de aquí para darle el informe al Hokage de lo que acabo de ver –_ Cuando ya iba a irse dio un último vistazo a aquellas personas, pero al parecer ellos se quedaron viendo atemorizados a un punto.

\- _Qué estarán viendo –_ Dirigió su mirada un poco más arriba y su expresión era similar a la de las personas que estaban ahí – _No es posible, ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo? –_ Ése ataque debería de haberlo destruido, el sujeto levanto su mano y con una dedo el cuál apuntaba al que se parecía a Goku lanzó un rayo de luz rojo, el rayo no llego a Goku gracias a que el sujeto de color verde lo empujó, después apuntó su dedo a uno de los chicos que estaba ahí, el chico estaba calvo, después de eso el chico comenzó a levitar, trataba de moverse pero por lo que Yamanaka vio el chico no podía hacer nada

\- ¡Ya basta Freezer! – Por primera vez logró escuchar la voz del que se parecía a Goku

\- ¡Goku! – Y después de eso el chico explotó.

Se escuchaban las risas de aquél ser y vio como comenzó a apuntar su dedo hacia el chico que quedaba de pie - _¿Goku?, no puede ser posible, el chico que está con nosotros que tiene por nombre Goku es demasiado chico como para ser aquella persona de ahí –_ Su vista se dirigió al sujeto de blanco – _¿Y qué técnica fue esa?, en un instante terminó con uno de los chicos_

El clima comenzó a cambiar, rayos comenzaron a caer cada vez más y más, el agua estaba muy agitada y trozos de tierra comenzaban a levitar; después de eso vio como a Goku su cabello comenzaba a brillar a un color dorado momentáneamente y después dio un grito de ira y con eso un resplandor dorado cubrió a Goku que cegó momentáneamente al señor Yamanaka.

\- _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Esto es el poder de este chico?, esto es imposible, es como si el chico tuviera el poder suficiente como para tener una pelea pareja contra cualquier Kage y salir victorioso sin mucho esfuerzo –_ Vio nuevamente al Goku adulto el cuál desprendía un aura dorada, era algo majestuoso de ver.

Poco a poco todo el lugar comenzó a oscurecer, las personas que estaban ahí desaparecieron, todo desapareció, Yamanaka entendió que hasta ahí quedaba ese recuerdo por el momento y decidió salir ya de la mente de Goku.

Sarutobi se encontraba sentado esperando a que Yamanaka le diera un informe de los recuerdos de Goku y de su pasado, en eso comenzó a escuchar como regañaban a alguien afuera de la habitación, Sarutobi se levantó para revisar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Oye tu deberías de estar reposando en estos momentos! – La enfermera de Goku intentaba detener al chico que estaba caminando cómo si no tuviera nada en el pasillo del hospital.

\- ¡Y yo ya le dije que me encuentro bien, ahora quítese de mi camino! – El chico siguió caminando lentamente a la salida del lugar.

\- Vegeta veo que ya te encuentras bien – Vegeta se volteó a ver a Sarutobi

\- ¿Ahora que quiere anciano? – Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las enfermeras y doctores estaban coléricos con lo que acababa de decir Vegeta, estaban en dirección de ir en contra de Vegeta, pero vieron como el Hokage les hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien.

\- Verás, quisiera que te esperarás un momento en lo que Goku se recupera y así pueda hablar de una vez con ustedes dos acerca de su estadía en la aldea, ¿Te parece bien si te esperas unos 5 minutos?

Vegeta no dijo nada y solo caminó en silencio hacia dónde estaba Sarutobi, cuándo llego allá Vegeta si dio cuenta que además de Sarutobi había otro señor dentro de la habitación de Goku, se sentó afuera de la habitación en silencio.

Inoichi salió de la mente de Goku y se quedó mirándolo – _Éste chico es más poderoso de lo que parece –_ Poco a poco vieron como Goku iba recobrando la consciencia y volteó a ver a Yamanaka

\- Entonces que son esos sueños señor Yamanaka – A lo lejos Vegeta podía escuchar lo que decía Goku – _¿Sueños? –_ A Vegeta le llamó la atención lo que dijo Goku puesto que él hace poco tuvo una especie de sueños donde peleaba contra una chica de cabello Rubio y otro donde se encontraba en el aire cargando una especie de bola de energía la cuál emitía rayos en todas las direcciones contra un sujeto de color verde.

\- Pues son eso, solamente son sueños Goku – Sarutobi se quedó serio ante la mentira que acababa de decir Yamanaka, pero él sabía que era por algo esa mentira y lo averiguaría después – pero te pediré un pequeño favor Goku…

Goku alzo la vista a Yamanaka – ¿Cuál es señor Yamanaka? – Vegeta se puso atento ante lo que diría la persona que estaba ahí puesto que él también tenía ese problema

El señor Yamanaka sacó algo parecido a una libreta y se la entregó a Goku – Quisiera que escribieras en esta libreta todos los sueños parecidos que tengas de aquí en adelante y se los entregues al Hokage, ¿Está bien Gokú? – Goku tomó la libreta y con su clásica sonrisa asintió

\- Bueno Goku, tanto a ti como a Vegeta les dejamos una ropa parecida a la que tenían cuando llegaron puesto que la que tenían estaba completamente destruida, al parecer (miró a Vegeta) Vegeta ya se la puso, solo faltarías tú, sus cosas que traían se las entregaran en la salida, los esperaré en la entrada del hospital.

Sarutobi y Yamanaka salieron de la habitación – Entonces ¿Son buenas noticias las que me tienes Yamanaka? – Éste asintió – Esos sueños son una especie de recuerdos fugaces que el chico ha tenido, por otra parte… ése chico es una especie de guerrero demasiado poderoso, podría atreverme a decir que tiene la fuerza del zorro de nueve colas, lo bueno es de que lucha por el lado de una justicia muy parecida a nuestro punto de vista – Lo último que dijo Yamanaka tranquilizó a Sarutobi, éste al escuchar que ese chico tenía esa clase de poder le dio un escalofrío.

\- Entiendo Yamanaka, gracias por tu ayuda – Después de eso el señor Yamanaka se alejó del lugar dejando sólo a Sarutobi.

Goku iba saliendo de su habitación vestido con la ropa que le dieron, para su sorpresa había una persona todavía sentada afuera de la habitación – Vegeta, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera de mi habitación? – Vegeta se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción del hospital - ¿Vegeta?

\- Cállate animal, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de que el anciano nos está esperando afuera? – Después de decir eso Vegeta continúo caminando, Goku corrió detrás de él para seguirle el paso.

Ámbos llegaron a la recepción para recoger sus objetos los cuáles eran 2 cajas metálicas las cuales en su interior tenían una gran cantidad de píldoras metálicas, y una bolsa con una especie de semillas de color verde dentro de ellas. Los dos chicos se quedaron pensando para que servían las píldoras y ésas semillas, pero sin darle tanta importancia simplemente las tomaron y se retiraron del lugar.

Afuera se encontraba Sarutobi sentado en una banca fumando su pipa, volteó a ver a los dos chicos y se levantó para ir con ellos – Hola de nuevo Goku y Vegeta, veo que ya recogieron sus pertenencias – Goku asintió mientras Vegeta se quedaba callado – Bueno, ahora lo que les iba a decir es acerca de cómo pueden conseguir dinero en ésta aldea, hay dos formas: una de ellas es de que ustedes presten su servicio en la aldea ya sea en un restaurante, tienda, herrería, etc y ganen dinero de ésa forma, díganme alguno de ustedes es bueno en algún trabajo – ambos negaron con la cabeza - la otra es de que se conviertan en miembros ninja de nuestra aldea y realicen misiones con las cuáles pueden obtener dinero, ¿Saben pelear o hacer una técnica?

\- Bueno a mi me gusta la idea de pelear, no se mucho, pero creo que me gusta esa idea – Sarutobi volteó a ver a Vegeta el – Por mi está bien la segunda opción – Después decir eso Sarutobi se volteó y comenzó a caminar

\- Acompáñenme – Los chicos se fueron con él

Mientras caminaban con Sarutobi los dos Saiyajins observaban la aldea, la gente y los locales de comida, poco tiempo después llegaron a un campo donde se encontraban Kakashi con sus alumnos esperándolos.

\- ¡Hey!, veo que ya se recuperaron de sus heridas – Naruto se comenzaba acercar al par de saiyajins.

\- Eh, ah sí, ya estoy como nuevo – Goku observó al chico y vio que detrás de él estaban otras dos personas – Por cierto, mucho gusto, yo soy Goku – Y con una sonrisa saludo a los que estaban ahí

\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki – Después de eso una chica se acercó – Yo soy Sakura – Pero el tercer chico que estaba ahí no dijo nada, simplemente estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando en otra dirección.

\- No te preocupes, Sasuke siempre es así – Goku miró a Sasuke y después volteó a ver a Vegeta y un sonido de risa comenzó a escucharse

\- ¿De qué te ríes insecto? – Goku ya no contuvo la risa y Naruto y Sakura acompañaron a Goku en la risa - ¿De qué se ríen?

\- Ay Vegeta… tu y Sasuke son tan similares que hasta la misma pose tienen – En eso Sasuke y Vegeta se observaron y tal como lo había dicho Goku, los dos se encontraban cruzados de brazos mirando en la misma dirección

\- ¡Imbécil deja de decir idioteces!

Naruto y Sakura se rieron un poco, definitivamente los dos eran un poco parecidos. Un sonido de unos cascabeles empezó a sonar y llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí, voltearon a ver y Kakashi traía en sus manos un par de cascabeles, y éste se acercó a Sakura.

\- Verán Goku y Vegeta, mi alumna tendrá estos cascabeles los cuáles tienen que obtener uno cada uno – Dirigió su vista a sus alumnos – Naruto, Sasuke tienen que proteger a Sakura a toda costa – Éstos dos asintieron y se pusieron en una pose de batalla enfrente de Sakura.

El Hokage y Kakashi se alejaron del lugar sentándose en una banqueta para ver el enfrentamiento, Goku y Vegeta avanzaron al lugar y se pusieron a calentar, después de unos minutos dieron una señal de que ya estaban listos.

\- Bien… empiecen – y poco tiempo después de lo que dijo Kakashi un sonido comenzó a sonar, los 3 ninjas voltearon a ver a sus espaldas y vieron a Goku con un cascabel en su mano, y acto seguido Sasuke y Naruto miraron a Sakura y comprobaron de que era cierto de que a Sakura le faltaba un cascabel.

\- _Imposible, nadie puede tener esa velocidad ¡Eso es imposible!_ – Sasuke quedó atónito a lo que acababa de suceder, pero en eso volteó a ver a Vegeta el cuál se encontraba parado, viéndolos a lo lejos con sus brazos cruzados – _Si uno de ellos es así, ¿Cómo será éste de acá?_

Kakashi y el Hokage se quedaron también muy sorprendidos con la velocidad del chico, el chico era posiblemente igual y más rápido que el cuarto Hokage, después de eso Kakashi se dio cuenta de que no se encontraban solos, varios Jonin se encontraban observando no tan lejos de ahí la prueba de los chicos, y al igual que Kakashi y el Hokage se quedaron sorprendidos, comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

\- ¡Si lo logré, mira Vegeta logré conseguir un cascabel antes de que tu lo hicieras! – La felicidad estaba a lo que daba en el rostro de Goku pero éste no recibió respuesta alguna de Vegeta el cuál seguía en la misma pose

\- ¡Goku felicidades, tu ya pasaste la prueba, ven acá con nosotros en lo que Vegeta consigue su cascabel! – Después de oír eso Goku se acercó a dónde estaba el Hokage, todos los presentes miraban a Goku con asombro, el chico era una joven promesa.

\- Veo que tu amigo no lo hizo mal, pero esta vez no será igual – Después de oír eso Vegeta vio como los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron de un color rojo.

Vegeta seguía sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, Naruto y Sasuke se prepararon para cualquier movimiento que Vegeta hiciera, pero poco después desapareció de la vista de estos dos.

\- _¿Dónde está?, no lo veo –_ Volteó a ver a Naruto y éste se encontraba en la misma situación que Sasuke, pero un sonido fue lo que les llamó la atención, fue una respiración de susto que venía de atrás.

Naruto y Sasuke voltearon a ver y lograron presenciarlo, Vegeta se encontraba atrás de ellos. Naruto intentó lanzarse a Vegeta, pero éste lo recibió con un golpe sin tener que voltear a ver a Naruto, él golpe fue tan intenso que mandó a Naruto en contra de un árbol en el cual se estrelló quedando inconsciente completamente.

- _No puede ser posible –_ Y mientras procesaba lo que había pasado este Sasuke, éste recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago el cuál hizo que se levantara varios metros de la tierra - _¡No es posible! –_ Pero en eso vio a vegeta el cuál se encontraba enfrente de él y con una patada lo regresó abajo, quedó inconsciente también, el Uchiha, el mejor Genin de esa generación y la promesa de un gran poder había sido destruido en muy poco tiempo contra alguien que nadie conocía.

\- _La batalla ha terminado_ … – Y con eso el Hokage vió como Vegeta se volteó a ver a Sakura con una mirada fría y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Sakura preparó su kunai pero en su mirada se notaba el temor, una vez Vegeta se encontraba enfrente de ella solamente estiró la mano la cuál significaba que estaba esperando que Sakura le diera algo que él quería.

Sakura pensó sus opciones, pero después de un rato soltó el Kunai y con una mirada de derrota dirigida al suelo le entregó el cascabel a Vegeta.

\- Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta tomó los cascabeles y comenzó a caminar a dónde se encontraba el Hokage y Kakashi, ambos se encontraban con una cara de asombro, mientras iba en camino vio el cuerpo de Sasuke el cual intentaba levantarse, pero, por más que intentaba levantarse su cuerpo adolorido no se lo permitía. En su último intento terminó en el suelo tirado, alzó su vista a Vegeta el cuál se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados mirándolo.

\- Espero que no vuelvas a decir que el insecto es mi amigo – Después de decir eso continúo caminando

Los Jonin que estaban ahí murmuraban cosas, Kakashi fue a ayudar a sus dos alumnos junto a Sakura mientras seguía cuestionándose si debió haber traído a aquél chico a la aldea. Vegeta se paró enfrente del Hokage, éste se le quedó mirando con asombro – Bien parece que han pasado la prueba, pero, ¿No me habían dicho que no sabían pelear demasiado?

\- El único que dijo algo así es el insecto de ahí – Mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Goku el cuál se dirigió a dónde estaban Kakashi y Sakura para ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke – Yo por mi parte recuerdo algunas cosas acerca de cómo pelear

\- Bueno en ese caso… - Kakashi, Goku y Sakura ya iban a partir cargando los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke, pero fueron detenidos – Kakashi te veo en mi oficina junto a Goku después de que lleves a los chicos al hospital para que los curen – Kakashi no dijo nada, solamente se fue.

Los tres llegaron al hospital los cuáles les dijeron que Naruto y Sasuke estarían bien para el día de mañana, que fue más que nada la potencia del golpe que recibieron los dos chicos los cuáles despertarían totalmente adoloridos.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos Goku, pero creo que debemos de ir a la oficina del Hokage – Dicho esto Goku y Kakashi comenzaron a caminar en dirección al edificio del Hokage

\- Vaya no pensaba que Vegeta fuera tan fuerte señor Kakashi, bueno lo bueno es de que Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran bien – Kakashi tenía que estar de acuerdo a lo que dijo Goku, en ese momento lo que más le preocupaba a Kakashi eran sus dos alumnos, no la prueba.

\- Y espero volverme muy fuerte para así poder un día enfrentarme a él y ganarle – Kakashi hizo unos sonidos de risa al escuchar eso del chico

\- Seguramente lo harás Goku, quien sabe… tal vez hasta te pueda ayudar en tu entrenamiento…

Goku abrió sus ojos con alegría – ¿Enserio señor Kakashi?, eso sería increíble, ¿Cuándo iniciaríamos? – Goku estaba estallando de alegría

\- _Vaya, parece que a este chico le fascina el tema de entrenar y pelear –_ Kakashi y Goku ya estaban por entrar a la oficina – No lo sé, tendremos que ver que dice el Hokage y si todo sale bien entonces te ayudaré en tu entrenamiento – Dicho esto abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba el Hokage y Vegeta, además de varios Jonin los cuales todavía murmuraban acerca de los dos chicos, Goku se puso un poco nervioso debido a tantas miradas siendo dirigidas hacia él.

\- Bueno señores, de acuerdo a lo que hemos sido informados es de que éstos dos chicos pertenecen a una aldea desconocida que se encontraba cerca de la frontera del sur, cuando Kakashi los encontró no había nada más que éstos dos chico, Inoichi revisó los recuerdos de uno de los chicos y hasta dónde sabemos no son ninguna especie de enemigos, son una especie de guerreros que luchan por el bien, todavía desconocemos sus habilidades pero con el tiempo las iremos viendo – Dicho esto más murmuros se escucharon en la oficina de las cuáles unas de ellas decían que de seguro los dos chicos eran unos monstruos que debieron de haber destruido su hogar, esto puso más nervioso a Goku – Goku, Vegeta – Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al Hokage – Ustedes serán admitidos como miembros ninja de nuestra aldea, yo mismo los entrenare un tiempo para que se acostumbren a como se dan las cosas por esta zona, después de cierta cantidad de tiempo los enviaré a un equipo para que se integren.

\- ¡No puede estar hablando enserio Lord Hokage! – Todos voltearon a ver a uno de los ninjas que estaban ahí - ¡Esos chicos pueden que sean unos monstruos igual que los asquerosos Jinchurikis y todavía piensa incluirlos a nuestra aldea, yo diría que la mejor idea es que se fueran!

\- ¡Es una orden mía el de que los chicos serán admitidos en nuestra aldea! – Después de decir eso el Hokage todos quedaron en silencio – ahora bien ¿Algún voluntario que quiera tomar a Goku o a Vegeta como parte de su equipo?

\- Yo tomaré a Goku – Todos voltearon a ver a Kakashi el cuál se puso a lado de Goku colocando su brazo en el hombro del chico, Goku sonrió al ver eso

\- Bien Kakashi, ahora… ¿Quién tomara a Vegeta como parte de su equipo? – Los murmuros comenzaron a sonar y como estaba pasando el tiempo Vegeta se comenzaba a desesperar puesto que escogieron al insecto antes que él.

\- Ah que más da, yo lo tomaré – Todos voltearon a ver al ninja que dijo eso, era un señor de barba, con una vestimenta táctica y se encontraba fumando un cigarro.

\- Bien Asuma, con esto terminamos la reunión de hoy – Todos comenzaban a retirarse excepto Asuma, Kakashi, Goku y Vegeta - Goku y Vegeta espero verlos mañana temprano para que los entrene durante 3 días – Después de decir eso se escuchó un fuerte sonido lo cual llamó la atención de los 3 adultos que miraron a Goku

\- ¿Qué fue ese sonido? – Goku puso su mano en el estómago y sonriendo – Es que tengo bastante hambre, apuesto a que Vegeta también debe de tener hambre, ¿Verdad Vegeta?

\- No digas idioteces insecto, yo no tengo hambre – Pero después de decir eso un sonido similar se escuchó en la sala.

\- Jajaja tenía razón

\- Lord Hokage, yo y Kakashi llevaremos a los chicos a comer, después de eso los llevaremos a donde usted les vaya a brindar alojamiento – Dicho esto, Sarutobi buscó unas llaves para después entregárselas

\- Toma Asuma, los llevas junto a Kakashi a su nuevo hogar – Después de decir eso le entregó las llaves

\- Espere un momento, ¿No creerá que me quedare a vivir a un lugar junto a este insecto verdad? – Sarutobi volteó a ver a Vegeta y sonrió

\- ¿Cuál sería el problema Vegeta?, tal vez hasta nos podamos llevar mejor – Decía Goku mientras sonreía

\- ¡Qué dices insecto! ¡Te juro que, si llegamos a tener que vivir en el mismo lugar enloqueceré, apenas creó que podre aguantarte mientras el anciano nos entrena! – Sarutobi no dijo más y le entregó a Asuma otras llaves.

\- Ahí está, espero que así ya no haya mas intervenciones, bueno chicos vayan a comer y descansen para que mañana les de su entrenamiento – Después de que los chicos salieran un señor entró a la oficina del Hokage, el señor tenía algo muy peculiar, sus ojos eran de un color blanco, este no dijo nada y solo entró

\- Señor Kakashi, ¿Por qué entró un señor ciego a la oficina del señor Sarutobi? – Kakashi volteó a ver a Goku

\- Verás Goku, el señor Hiashi no se encuentra ciego sino en todo lo contrario, el puede ver con toda normalidad, sus ojos son así por una característica de su familia – Así terminando de explicarle continuaron a un lugar el cuál era el favorito de Naruto y próximamente sería el de Goku

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste Hiashi? – Sarutobi se encontraba parado viendo desde su ventana la aldea de noche

\- Lord Hokage… ¿Ésta usted seguro de que los chicos se incluyan en nuestra aldea? – El Hokage volteó a verlo seriamente

\- No veo ningún problema en que los chicos se queden por lo tanto por eso tomé esa decisión – El Hokage volvió a voltear a la ventana y dirigió su mirada a los chicos los cuáles ya habían salido del edificio - ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que aquéllos dos chicos son demasiado poderosos para cualquiera de nosotros – Esto llamó la atención del Hokage el cuál volteó a ver de nuevo a Hiashi – Verá Lord Hokage, cuando los analicé pude descubrir que tienen una energía algo similar al Chakra

\- ¿Algo parecido al Chakra?

\- Si… es como si fuera energía pura, pero muy potente…

\- ¿Qué tan potente?

\- Pienso que el poder de cada uno es al menos 10 veces más fuerte que él Nueve Colas

\- E-eso es i-imposible – Sarutobi sabía que los chicos eran poderosos, pero no creyó que fueran así de poderosos

\- Si y eso no es todo, hasta dónde pude ver… creo que los chicos pueden manejar ese poder a niveles más altos… podríamos decir que podrían potenciar de 2 a 10 veces más el poder que ya traían – El Hyuga terminó de darle el análisis al Hokage el cuál se quedó más que impactado ante tal análisis

\- Podríamos decir que gracias a que Kakashi los encontró primero todo puede estar bajo control, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si alguno de nuestros enemigos Lord Hokage – El Hokage se sentó en su escritorio y estaba de acuerdo con Hiashi, que gracias a que Kakashi los encontró primero todo podría estar bien.

Detrás de la puerta un señor que iba a entrar a la oficina escuchaba la conversación de los dos que se encontraban ahí – _Así que un poder más grande que el mismo Nueve Colas, con ese poder seré completamente imparable… -_ El señor comenzó a reír internamente - _Los estaré vigilando Goku y Vegeta, ustedes me darán el poder y yo lo aceptaré con todo gusto –_ Después de unos segundos el señor se alejó de la oficina

\- Gracias por la información Hiashi – Dicho esto se acercó a al Hyuga – Creo que alguien, él cual era el que menos quería que se enterara, se enteró de la información que me acabas de dar – El Hyuga volteó a ver a Sarutobi

\- ¿No creé que vaya a querer meter sus manos sobre los chicos verdad?

\- Espero que no lo haga porque si lo hace yo mismo intercederé por los chicos, y en caso de que yo falle, Danzo se dará cuenta de su error al querer controlar a dos seres demasiados poderosos incluso para él – Sarutobi miró al Hyuga

\- Puedes retirarte Hiashi, gracias por la información nuevamente – El Hyuga se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la oficina dejando a Sarutobi dentro

\- Así que una fuerza más grande que el nueve colas… Goku y Vegeta claramente serán los seres más recordados en toda la historia de este mundo, como dos faros de esperanza… - Y mientras pensaba eso miró las estrellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un pequeño local de ramen se encontraban 2 chicos los cuáles se encontraban comiendo a más no poder, un señor llorando internamente al haberles dicho que él les invitaría la comida y una chica y su padre los cuáles no podían creer lo que veían

\- Este ramen está delicioso – Goku se encontraba terminado su plato de comida número 39 - ¿Puede darme otro plato más? – Después de decir eso extendió el plato al dueño de la tienda

-L-lo si-siento, pero ya no queda más ra-ramen, ustedes dos se lo acabaron – El señor no creía lo que veía, los chicos comieron casi 40 tazones de ramen… ¡Y no engordaron nada!

\- _Debo estar soñando… éstos chicos ya se comieron casi 40 platos cada uno… y siguen pidiendo más, lo bueno es que Kakashi me ayudará con parte de la cuenta… -_ Asuma volteó a ver y para su sorpresa Kakashi no estaba por ninguna parte

\- ¡No no no!, Kakashi dónde estás – Se paró inmediatamente en busca de su compañero de pelo blanco el cuál desapareció completamente

\- Ejem… - Asuma volteó a ver al dueño del local el cuál le extendió una cuenta de 79 tazones de ramen, éste al ver la cuenta se infartó momentáneamente, en esa cuenta se fueron mas de 3 meses de trabajo

Asuma se encontraba caminando y sufriendo internamente mientras llevaba a los chicos a su nuevo hogar

\- Muchas gracias por la comida señor Asuma – Asuma se recuperó levemente al escuchar eso

\- No hay problema Goku… - Su mirada se volvió más alegre, tal vez lo que hizo no estuvo del todo mal

Poco tiempo después llegaron a un edificio, Asuma los llevó a sus habitaciones y les mostró a cada uno su nuevo hogar

\- Sé que no es mucho, pero…

\- ¿Está bromeando señor Asuma?, este lugar está maravilloso, muchas gracias – Asuma sonrió ante la actitud de Goku y miro a Vegeta el cuál analizaba su hogar

-Por mi da igual siempre y cuando no esté en el mismo lugar que ese insecto…

\- Bueno les dejo sus llaves, nos vemos pronto, descansen chicos – Dicho esto Asuma se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Son buenos chicos, ¿No crees Asuma? – Asuma volteó a ver a la persona que le habló, era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi el cuál se encontraba leyendo su libro

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿En dónde demonios estabas? – Kakashi cerró su libro

\- Ya sabes, una señora mayor de edad me pidió ayuda y pues no pude negar – Asuma estaba completamente colérico

\- ¡Deja de decir escu…! - De pronto Kakashi lanzó un pequeño sobre a Asuma

\- Ten, eso debería cubrir la mitad de lo que tuviste que pagar – Asuma vio el sobre el cuál efectivamente traía dinero

\- Bueno, sin más que hacer… me iré a descansar, nos vemos luego Asuma – Dicho esto Kakashi se fue del lugar

\- Hasta luego Kakashi… - Después de eso Asuma comenzó a caminar en aquellas calles mientras contemplaba al igual que su padre las estrellas, las cuales estaban mas lindas que cualquier otra noche

...

Nota de autor

Bueno amigos y amigas, me da gusto que les esté gustando la historia y bueno no se preocupen, la historia ya la tengo terminada… en cierta forma, solamente que la tengo escrita en un cuaderno y poco a poco la he estado pasando a máquina en limpio ^-^, muchas gracias a todos y les deseo un buen día, hasta pronto


	5. Chapter 5

Durante tres días Goku y Vegeta irían a entrenar con Sarutobi, estos aprenderian día con día un bloque nuevo relacionado a ese mundo; el primer día Sarutobi les explicó que eran los ninjutsus, lo que notó Sarutobi es de que los chicos no podían realizar ninguno fue entonces cuando recordó lo que Hiashi le dijo "Tienen una energía parecida al chakra", los chicos intentaron demasiadas veces, pero no obtuvieron ningún resultado a su favor

\- Maestro ¿Por qué no podemos realizar ningún ninjutsu? – Goku seguía intentando hacer un Jutsu de réplica sin éxito alguno

\- Te haré una pregunta Goku… ¿Has hecho lo que te dijo el señor Yamanka? – Después de decir eso Goku asintió y de su bolsillo sacó la libreta

Sarutobi tomó la libreta y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella, estaba escrito tres historias, una de esas involucraba a Vegeta, decía el sueño que Vegeta y Goku pelearon en una zona montañosa y el usó una técnica llamado Kaio – ken, según su sueño al usar esa técnica se sintió mas poderoso pero que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente adolorido – _Debe de ser algo parecido a las ocho puertas internas -_ además de esa técnica habían 2 más, una que se llamaba Kamehameha la cuál leyó que lanzaba un rayo de luz y otra llamada la Genkidama – _En mi vida había escuchado de alguna de éstas técnicas –_ Decidió cerrar el libro y no leer las otras 2 historias por ese día

\- Goku intentaremos hacer una técnica de esos sueños – Vegeta al escuchar que intentarían hacer una de esas técnicas prestó atención al par – _Si el insecto logra realizar una de esas técnicas que vio en sus sueños, entonces significa que yo debería de poder realizar las técnicas que he visto en mis sueños_

\- Bien haremos ésta que describes en tus sueños, ¿Crees que puedas realizarla? – Goku vio la técnica que ilustró en su cuaderno asintió después de eso le entregó el libro de vuelta a Goku

\- Bien apunta al cielo para que no haya ningún desastre Goku – Sarutobi se alejó un poco Goku el cual comenzó a formar un circulo con sus dos manos mientras decía unas palabras – ¡Ka! - Cuando terminó de formar el circulo junto sus manos al centro del circulo imaginario que formo - ¡Me! - La tierra comenzó a vibrar y peñascos de roca se levantaron – _¡Esto es un poder increíble, y todavía no ha sacado el haz de luz que describe! -_ Después hecho sus manos hacia su lado derecho -¡Ha! - Una esfera de luz formó - ¡Me! - era una luz tan intensa que iluminó cercanía de la zona, escoltas del Hokage que se encontraban vigilando eso comenzaron a sentir algo parecido al miedo.

\- ¡Ha! – Después de decir eso lanzó sus manos al frente y aquella bola de luz se convirtió en un poderoso rayo dirigido al cielo, ese rayo era tan potente que ocasionó una onda de viento tan intensa que provocó que todos los que se encontraban cerca fueran empujados bruscamente, la aldea se iluminó completamente y todas las personas quedaron completamente impactadas al ver aquel rayo de luz que fue dirigido al cielo

Mientras tanto en un hospital dos chicos se acababan de levantar, una chica de cabello rosado y un señor de cabello plateado – Sasuke que bien que te encuentras bien

\- Si gracias por preocuparte por mí también Sakura – Naruto también despertó, pero Sakura le hizo más caso a Sasuke que a él

\- Yo me alegro de que te encuentres bien Naruto – Kakashi era el único que se preocupó por su alumno imperativo

\- Apártate de mí – Dicho esto Sasuke empujó y se levantó de la camilla del hospital – _"Espero que no vuelvas a mencionar que él insecto es mi amigo", ese desgraciado… ¡¿Quién se creé el que es para amenazarme a mí, cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré la lección que jamás olvidará… -_ Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos cuándo una luz comenzó a invadir la habitación

\- Ka-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Q-Que es eso de allá? – Con su dedo apuntó al rayo de energía que era disparado a toda fuerza en dirección del cielo.

\- No lo sé chicos… - Sakura se colocó detrás de Kakashi, puesto que al ver ese rayo no pudo sentir otra cosa más que miedo – _Tal vez mis supersticiones sean verdad, en caso de que sean verdad, ese rayo de luz debe de ser acto de Goku o Vegeta, no creí que fueran tan poderosos –_

\- _No es posible, no me digas que ese ataque fue obra de alguno de esos chicos, ¿Qué diablos son ellos? –_ Sasuke no podía creer tal potencia que tenía ese rayo de luz

Los habitantes de la aldea entraron en pánico, no podían creer que un rayo de luz fue disparado desde la aldea, los ninjas de la aldea, cerca de la aldea e incluso aquellos que estaban en camino llegaron a sentir impotencia al ver ese tipo de poder, casi el mundo entero logró apreciar ese rayo de luz que se perdía más allá del cielo azul, lo único que fue común en las mentes de las personas que vieron el rayo de luz era… ¿Quién demonios logró realizar un rayo de luz con tal potencia?

El rayo de luz comenzó a desaparecer de cielo, Sarutobi quedó muy impresionado del basto poder que tenía esa técnica y cómo ésta podía muy fácilmente destruir la aldea e incluso el planeta mismo.

\- ¡Maestro vio eso! ¡Lo vio! ¡Lo logré! – Goku estaba estallando en alegría

Sarutobi vio al chico – _Entonces era verdad, éstos chicos son fácilmente más fuertes que el zorro de nueve colas fácilmente, gracias Kakashi de haberlos encontrado antes que nadie más –_ Lo que le llamó la atención a Sarutobi era Vegeta el cuál no mostraba sorpresa alguna ante lo que acababa de pasar.

\- _Deben de estar bromeando si es que están sorprendidos por algo así… -_ Una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro y cerró los ojos – _En su momento les enseñaré lo que es una verdadera técnica –_ Abrió los ojos y notó que Sarutobi lo estaba observando

\- ¿Pasa algo Vegeta? – Vegeta borró la sonrisa de su rostro y volvió a su actitud seria de siempre con los brazos cruzados, simplemente se mantuvo callado

Los alrededores fueron dañados levemente debido a la onda de aire expansiva del rayo de luz, las personas seguían en pánico debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir… ¿Acaso era un ataque del enemigo o algún tipo de ilusión lo que vieron?, ventanas se encontraron rotas, pero afortunadamente ningún herido en la zona.

\- Goku te felicito, lograste realizar la técnica que describías en tus sueños, pero te pediré algo ahora que pude presenciar esa técnica... ¿Crees que puedas disminuir la potencia del ataque? - Goku se quedó en silencio ante lo que habia escuchado - Verás... esa técnica es bastante poderosa por lo que pude ver, pero tanto poder podría dañar los alrededores causando tragedias... Así que a menos que no sea una situación de suma importancia no uses tanta potencia, ¿Entendido?

\- Está bien maestro – Después de eso Sarutobi vio cómo varios cazadores ANBU y Jonin se acercaban al lugar, entre los que se acercaron estaban Kakashi y Asuma, la multitud comenzó murmurar cosas

– _Hoy va a ser un día muy agitado por lo que veo… -_ Sarutobi dirigió su vista a los chicos – Bueno chicos esto será todo por hoy, ya pueden retirarse – Los dos chicos se iban a retirar cuándo un grupo de cazadores ANBU rodearon al par de chicos, a los cuáles no dejaban que se retiraran del lugar

\- Disculpe señor, pero no nos deja pasar… - El ANBU no dijo nada ante lo que dijo Goku

\- Dejen a los chicos pasar – Sarutobi les ordenó a los cazadores ANBU

\- ¿Qué no escucharon insectos?, déjenos pa… - Antes de que terminara de hablar Vegeta los dos chicos recibieron una humareda la cual hizo que ambos cayeran al piso y fueran recogidos por otras personas las cuales se los llevaron de ahí

\- ¡Goku! ¡Vegeta! – Asuma y Kakashi fueron a dónde estaban los chicos, pero fueron detenidos por varios ANBU los cuales no les permitían pasar

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Sarutobi se comenzó a irritar ante lo que vió

\- Lo siento Lord Hokage, pero hemos recibido la orden de apresar a los chicos

\- ¿Ordenes de quién y por qué?

…

Unos minutos después Sarutobi se encontraba en una oficina en la cual había varios Jonin, ANBU y además del Hokage, se encontraban una anciana y un anciano

\- ¡Por qué dieron esa orden en contra de los 2 chicos! – Sarutobi ahora si se encontraba completamente furioso

\- Por que los chicos claramente se ven que tienen el poder para destruir la aldea, por lo tanto, no pueden estar caminando tranquilamente por la aldea cómo si estuviera pasando nada – Una señora de mayor edad comenzó a hablar

\- Y es por eso que estamos de acuerdo con el consejo que nos dio Danzo, los chicos deben de ser analizados a tal forma de que podamos reconocer que no son un peligro para la aldea – Esta vez un anciano fue el que hablo

\- Danzo… ¡¿Dónde está él ahora mismo?!

\- No te alteres Sarutobi aquí estoy – Después de escuchar eso Sarutobi y varios voltearon a ver a un señor de edad, con un ojo vendado y una marca de una X en su cara y venía caminando con un bastón.

\- Danzo… ¡¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a los chicos y dónde están?! – Sarutobi no intentaba esconder su enojo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir

\- Veras Sarutobi ésos chicos claramente se ve que tienen el poder para destruir la aldea y yo solamente por querer proteger la aldea los aprisioné para poderlos examinar y poder llegar a la conclusión por mi parte de que no son una amenaza para la aldea… - Los miembros presentes empezaban a murmura que estaban de acuerdo a la acción de Danzo, e incluso murmuraban que fueran encerrados para siempre

\- Y es por eso que ellos están bajo mi supervisión, yo declaré que los chicos no son una amenaza para nuestra aldea – Después de decir eso Sarutobi vio cómo Danzo reveló una libreta, era la libreta de Goku

\- Entonces creo que puedes explicarnos a los aquí presentes que es esta libreta… ¿No?

\- Esa libreta es propiedad de Goku… ¡¿Qué haces tú con ella?!

\- Bueno cómo te dije… los examiné y bueno de entre sus cosas encontré esta libreta – Danzo abrió la libreta y mostró el contenido a varios de los que se encontraban presentes ahí – Bueno Sarutobi, tu dices que los chicos no son una amenaza para nosotros, pero nos puedes explicar ¿por qué en una parte de este libro menciona una batalla contra Vegeta el cuál intentaba destruir el planeta? - Después de eso fue pasando la libreta entre las personas ahí presentes los cuáles confirmaron lo que decía Danzo

\- Esa libreta está hecha para que Goku escriba sueños que él ha tenido, no son reales…

\- ¿Enserio?, Entonces por que lo que acabamos de ver hace un rato es parecido en todos los sentidos a esta técnica que está escrita en libro… - Danzo mostro la técnica que estaba dibujada dentro de ahí – Por lo que dice aquí… creo que su nombre es… Kamehameha ¿No?

\- Los chicos están bajo mi supervisión y cuidado Danzo, y en estos momentos quisiera saber dónde están esos chicos, dímelo antes de que pierda mi paciencia por completo - Danzo cerró el libro y lo lanzó a donde estaba Sarutobi, Sarutobi la tomó y la guardó

\- Cómo te dije solamente los analicé ahora mismo fueron llevados a su hogar provisional, pero sigo considerando que son un peligro para la aldea y deberían de ser vigilados en todo momento, pero si tu dices que no lo son, pués habrá que esperar a que uno de los dos ocasione un desastre para que cambies de opinión – Los ancianos estaban de acuerdo a la propuesta dada por Danzo

\- Ya hay dos personas además de mí que están vigilándolos, y he considerado que ellos 2 son más que suficientes – Después de eso abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió del lugar – Eso es todo por hoy – Volteó a ver a Danzo y los ancianos – Y espero que ésta sea la única vez que hagan algo así o la próxima no seré tan diplomático – Después de decir eso se fue del lugar en búsqueda de los dos chicos

La gente ahí presente comenzó a abandonar el lugar, pero todos comenzaron a tener una nueva imagen de los dos chicos nuevos… monstruos. Finalmente, todos abandonaron el lugar dejando solamente a los ancianos y Danzo dentro

\- ¿Conseguiste las pruebas? – El anciano preguntó seriamente a Danzo el cuál asintió y saco dos frascos con un liquido de color rojo

\- Afirmativamente, además de estos dos frascos obtuvimos más los cuáles serán analizados a detalle – Después de decir eso los tres abandonaron el sitio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de ese planeta una alarma comenzó a sonar en una nave.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Un extraño sujeto se dirigió a una especie de radar y revisó que sucedía

\- Vaya esto si que es interesante, al parecer en un planeta no muy lejano de aquí se detectó una emisión de energía, y la cantidad de poder en ésta es algo interesante… casi ciento cincuenta mil de poder en ese ataque – El sujeto se dirigió a un panel y comenzó a escribir algo dentro de él

\- Creo que le daré una visita a ese planeta antes de ir a casa y dar informe de la conquista anterior, en el planeta anterior fue tan aburrida mi visita excepto... - Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro - los fuegos artificiales que creó el planeta

Después de eso la nave comenzó a viajar en rumbo al planeta donde estaban Goku y Vegeta.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarutobi llegó a la habitación de los chicos, y efectivamente como le dijo Danzo los dos chicos se encontraban dormidos en la habitación, checó si los chicos habían sufrido alguna lesión o algo parecido debido a lo que Danzo y los ancianos ocasionaron.

\- ¿Los chicos están bien? – Sarutobi volteó al escuchar es voz, eran Kakashi y Asuma los cuáles se encontraban en la entrada del lugar.

\- Si, al parecer solamente los durmieron, deberían de despertar mañana temprano – Dicho esto voltearon a ver a los chicos.

\- Bueno habrá que dejarlos descansar esta noche… - Después de decir eso el Hokage se acercó a Kakashi y Asuma – Creo que tienen que entregarles esto y presentarlos a sus demás compañeros mañana para que estén listos para el examen que será dentro de pocos días – Sarutobi les extendió dos papeles a los dos, eran las solicitudes para los exámenes Chunin

\- Si Lord Hokage

Después de eso Sarutobi dejó a Asuma y Kakashi solos con los chicos, los cuáles colocaron dos sillas enfrente de los dos chicos

\- ¿Te habías imaginado que fueran tan poderosos? – Después de decir eso Asuma encendió un cigarro

\- ¿Te sorprenderías si te dijera que sí? – Asuma volteó a ver a Kakashi el cuál sacó un libro y comenzó a leerlo

\- Un poco, ¿Podrías contarme cómo fue que los encontraste? – Kakashi comenzó a contarle su anécdota de cómo los encontró, Asuma al escuchar eso dejo caer el cigarro que traía.

\- Lo bueno es de que están con nosotros y no con el enemigo – Kakashi cerró su libro y volteó a ver a Asuma

\- No lo sé, yo creo que con lo que acaba de pasar de hoy puede que al menos Vegeta se irrite demasiado en cuanto despierte y tenga una segunda opinión de nosotros – Asuma abrió los ojos al recordar la actitud de Vegeta

\- Esperemos que no pase nada

…

Vegeta comenzó a abrir los ojos, su cabeza le dolía más de lo normal, volteó a ver el lugar dónde se encontraba y vio que era una habitación, vio que ahí se encontraba Asuma y Kakashi pero algo le llamó demasiado la atención, Goku se encontraba dormido ahí también

\- ¡Insecto! ¡Se puede saber por que me dejaron en el mismo lugar que este cabeza de alcornoque! - Absolutamente todos se despertaron ante los gritos de Vegeta

\- Oye Vegeta no tenías que gritar tan fuerte – Mientras decía eso Goku se comenzaba a sobar la orejas

\- ¡Callate! – Después de eso miró a Asuma y Kakashi - ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Dónde están los ridículos que traían máscaras?! – La cara de vegeta estaba llena de ira

\- N-No lo sabemos, se fueron después de lo que hicieron – Los dos presentes se encontraban medio temerosos al ver a Vegeta enojado.

Vegeta se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta para salir – Vegeta ¿A dónde vas? – Asuma comenzaba a lamentar el haber tomado a Vegeta como parte de su equipo.

\- A darles una paliza a esas basuras, puedo sentir sus energías cerca de aquí – Kakashi y Asuma se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

\- Espera ¿Dices que puedes detectar la energía de las personas?

\- Durante el entrenamiento descubrí que podía hacerlo, esos insectos no se encuentran lejos de aquí – En un rato vuelvo

Sin poder hacer nada Vegeta abandonó el lugar – Bueno que se le puede hacer, siento lástima por los ANBU que hicieron esto – Después de decir eso Kakashi volteó a ver a Goku el cuál también estaba a punto de ir detrás de Vegeta – Goku espera, ven aquí – Goku volteó a verlos

\- Lo siento señor Kakashi, pero creo que Vegeta va a exagerarla situación contra ellos – Goku volvió a girar en dirección a la puerta

\- Goku ven aquí – Goku se giro y sin discutir se acercó a Kakashi – Estoy seguro de que Vegeta no hará algo grave, tal vez los deje inconscientes por un mes y con un millón de huesos rotos, pero eso será todo, pero tengo que hablar contigo de un tema importante – Goku al escuchar eso se tranquilizó más y se sentó enfrente de Kakashi

\- _Maldito Kakashi, el ya los conocía y por eso escogió a Goku y me dejo a Vegeta –_ Asuma comenzó a apretar su puño como muestra de enojo al de la máscara

\- Verás Goku, tu estás en mi equipo, por lo tanto, estás en el equipo dónde están los chicos a los que te enfrentaste en la prueba, así que debemos ir a avisarles de tu llegada a nuestro equipo – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Goku el cuál se levantó

\- ¿Y que estamos esperando señor Kakashi?, estoy seguro de que Naruto se alegrará en cuanto se entere de que estoy en su equipo – Goku tomó el brazo de Kakashi y comenzó a jalarlo – Vamos puedo sentir sus presencias no muy lejos de aquí

\- Espera ¿Tu también puedes sentir la energía de las personas? – Goku volteó a verlo y asintió

\- Si, desde hace 2 días lo he podido hacer, pero no le diga a Vegeta o puede que se enoje – Kakashi se quedó en silencio y asintió

\- Bueno yo iré a ver a dónde se fue Vegeta – Asuma se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar en búsqueda del miembro de su equipo

\- Él se fue en esa dirección señor Asuma – Goku apuntó y Asuma reconoció lugar de inmediato

\- Oh no, iré de inmediato antes de que haga un desastre – Como si no hubiera un mañana Asuma salió corriendo del lugar

\- ¿No me dijo que no pasaría nada grave señor Kakashi? - Kakashi volteó a ver a Goku y le dijo que no se preocupara

Mientras tanto en un restaurante se encontraban 6 sujetos comiendo mientras hablaban sobre cierto tema.

\- Jajaja, ese fenómeno al parecer no es tan especial, una simple humareda de somnífero y ya -Un sujeto comenzó a reírse acerca de lo que pasó ayer, mientras los demás acompañaron su risa

\- ¿Así que un fenómeno eh? – Todos voltearon a ver a Vegeta el cuál se encontraba en la entrada del lugar con una sonrisa maniaca – Bueno, creo que todos ustedes serán el doble de fenómenos después de lo que les haré

\- ¿Que harás enano con cabello ridículo? – Después de decir eso Vegeta despareció de la vista del sujeto y sujetó los brazos del cazador ANBU

\- No mucho, soló te golpearé hasta cansarme – Y después de decir eso Vegeta comenzó a girar el sujeto como un trompo y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza afuera del lugar destruyendo la pared donde el sujeto fue lanzado, dicho esto Vegeta volteó a ver a los demás que estaban ahí, los cuáles comenzaron a temblar del miedo – Bien ¿Quién sigue?

Uno de los cazadores ANBU intentó lanzarle el humo a Vegeta, pero éste simplemente desapareció de la vista y se colocó justo enfrente de él lanzándole el humo a su cara – ¿Enserio creíste que el mismo truco les serviría dos veces? – El cazador ANBU cayó al piso dormido y Vegeta volteó a ver a los restantes los cuáles salieron corriendo del lugar

\- ¡Corran!

\- ¡No quiero morir!

Vegeta sonrió ante lo que escuchó – Voy a darles chance de que corran un poco – Después de decir eso volteó a ver al que mandó volando - Mientras tanto… - Y comenzó a caminar hacia el sujeto que comenzó a arrastrarse para salir de ahí

Los cazadores ANBU llegaron a un callejón y comenzaron a descansar

– Vamos hay que seguir moviéndose chicos – El líder momentáneo se encontraba dando ánimos a sus compañeros para avanzar

Dos de los que se encontraban ahí se encontraban recuperando el aliento, y uno que se encontraba reposando en una pared comentó

\- Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a pelear, tengo miedo de que comience a cazarnos uno por… - Después de decir eso un brazo rompió la pared y tomó del cuello de la camisa al cazador ANBU el cuál observó la pared y vio que del otro lado estaba Vegeta – UNO – Después de decir eso Vegeta lo jaló para que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared después pateó la pared de tal forma que ésta se estrellara con el ANBU

Los dos que se encontraban ahí intentaron lanzar kunais y shurikens pero Vegeta se movió tan rápido que apareció enfrente de uno y le golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire, una vez hecho eso lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzo en contra de su otro compañero, ambos se estrellaron cerca de la pared y antes de que reaccionaran los ANBU, Vegeta se estrelló con ellos de tal forma que atravesaron casi cuatro paredes de no ser porque después de la cuarta pared era el bosque, los cazadores ANBU salieron volando.

El ANBU que fue estrellado en la pared comenzó a moverse y fue auxiliado por un amigo suyo

\- Hey ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? – El ANBU se levantó y siguió el rastro de destrucción

\- Tienes que ayudarnos, el fenómeno se ha vuelto loco – Después de decir eso comenzaron a correr a dónde estaban sus otros dos compañeros.

Una vez llegaron ahí vieron como sus dos compañeros eran golpeados sin piedad por parte de Vegeta

\- Ve y distráelo, tengo un plan – Después de decir eso fue en ayuda de sus compañeros

Uno de los ANBU fue golpeado con un pedazo de un tronco y fue noqueado momentáneamente, el otro al ver dónde estaba Vegeta se lanzó con su Kunai e intentó clavarlo en el cuerpo de Vegeta, pero éste los esquivaba fácilmente y cada vez que los esquivaba le golpeaba con el codo al cazador ANBU, éste en cuanto iba a caer fue jalado del pie de tal forma que cayó en el piso y en cuánto este cayo vio que lo peor aun no venía, Vegeta comenzó a abrir las piernas del ANBU y éste al ver lo que iba a pasar comenzó a rogar

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Pero era muy tarde, Vegeta lo dejó estéril para siempre, y después de hacer eso lo pateó como pelota la cual se estrelló en el árbol más cercano.

Los ANBU que se encontraban ahí al ver eso llegaron a sentir lo que su compañero sintió, uno de los que se encontraban ahí se levantó y se puso en guardia

\- ¡Oye enano! – Vegeta al escuchar eso volteó a ver al que estaba atrás – Por que no te alejas del idiota y te acercas – Después de escuchar eso Vegeta comenzó a caminar a donde estaba el ANBU con una sonrisa, justo cuando llego a cierto punto el ANBU le gritó a uno de sus compañeros - ¡Ahora! – Vegeta miró el piso el cual comenzó a brillar, el ANBU saltó lejos del lugar con el plan de que la explosión no le llegara

Una explosión llenó de humo el lugar, los ANBU se comenzaron a agrupar – ¡Jajaja, no puedo creer que funcionó! -El humo comenzó a dispersarse revelando a Vegeta ahí parado todavía – ¡Mierda no funcionó! – Vegeta volteó a ver a su alrededor y encontró una banca la cuál levantó y apunto a los que estaban ahí

\- ¡Oye genio! – El ANBU responsable de la explosión supo que se refería a él – ¡Atrapa! – La banca salió disparada al ANBU el cuál no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el golpe enteramente dejándolo semi-inconsciente en el piso con todos sus papeles bomba ahí tirados junto a los ANBU

\- Todavía hay una segunda trampa por ahí… - Apuntó con su dedo la dirección, era a donde Vegeta estaba caminando.

Los ANBU voltearon y se prepararon para activarla, el que se encontraba tirado en el piso se levantó y se preparó para el ataque. Sin decir nada activaron la segunda trampa

\- ¿Creyeron que no los escuché? – Y con una sonrisa Vegeta sacó del piso las trampas y con las bombas activadas en su mano comenzó a correr hacia ellos

\- ¿Tienes que estar jodiendo verdad? ¡Corran! – Los ANBU comenzaron a moverse, pero era tarde, Vegeta los golpeó unísonamente en la cara dejándolos en el piso y cuándo paso de ellos dejó caer las bombas cerca de las que no habían sido activadas, uno de los que se estaban recuperando del golpe se levantó y vio lo que iba a ocurrir - ¡Corran!

Las bombas explotaron mandando a volar a los ANBU al cielo los cuáles comenzaron a caer poco a poco al piso inconscientes pero vivos

\- ¿Creo que fue demasiado por hoy no crees Vegeta? – Vegeta volteó a ver a Asuma el cuál lo estaba vigilando desde lejos mientras encendía su cigarro

Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia Asuma más tranquilo – Basuras… - Después de decir eso se fue del lugar junto a Asuma dejando a varios espectadores sorprendidos con lo que el chico hizo.


	7. Chapter 7

Asuma y Vegeta abandonaron el lugar, dejando una audiencia bastante impresionada, un chico acabó contra 7 personas él solo.

\- Vegeta no había necesidad de ser tan duro con ellos…

Vegeta no le respondió a Asuma simplemente cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, Asuma supo que no era útil intentar dialogar con Vegeta de esa forma - Nada más iba a golpear al que nos echó el somnífero, pero algo surgió y cambié de opinión… - Después de decir eso Vegeta volvió a guardar silencio.

\- Bueno… ahora que parece que estás más tranquilo ven, tenemos que presentarte al equipo – Vegeta dejó escapar una risa lo cuál llamó la atención de Asuma - ¿Qué te parece gracioso Vegeta? – Vegeta dejó de reír y con una mirada seria le dijo a Asuma

\- La verdad no te sientas ofendido, pero de las energías que he sentido, he podido notar que todos aquí son unos gusanos, a excepción del insecto, por alguna rara razón él es el único que podría darme batalla, así que espero que ese equipo del que hablas no sea igual de débil como el equipo que nos enfrentamos en la prueba – Dicho esto se detuvieron en una zona de entrenamiento en la cual habían un grupo de chicos al parecer esperando a Asuma.

\- ¡A quiénes le dijiste débil cabello ridículo! – Una chica de cabello rubio salió completamente enojada en contra de Vegeta el cuál se quedó mudo al ver la actitud de la chica

\- Cálmate Ino – La chica volteó a ver a Asuma

\- ¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme cuándo éste chico nos llamó débiles?! – La chica estaba furiosa en contra de Vegeta, Asuma siguió tratando de tranquilizarla por unos minutos hasta que finalmente logró hacerlo, después de que la chica se calmara Asuma le pidió a Vegeta que se pusiera enfrente de ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi había reunido a todo su equipo gracias a la ayuda de Goku el cuál los pudo ubicar gracias a la energía qué los chicos emanaban. Kakashi al encontrar a cada uno les pidió que se reunieran en el campo de entrenamiento 7 para darles una noticia.

\- Vaya Kakashi-sensei esta vez no se tardó como de costumbre, que era la noticia importante que tenía que darnos – Después de decir eso Naruto junto los demás chicos lograron ver que Goku se encontraba cerca de Kakashi

\- Bueno chicos les pedí que se reunieran aquí por una razón importante – Dicho esto tomó del hombro a Goku y lo puso enfrente de él, Goku al ver a los chicos los saludó con su clásica sonrisa inocente – Verán Goku se integra a nuestro equipo, por lo tanto, estará con ustedes en los exámenes Chunin – Naruto y los demás al escuchar eso abrieron los ojos y miraron a Goku

\- Hola chicos, al parecer seremos amigos a partir de ahora – Dicho esto Naruto saltó de alegría y fue a abrazar a Goku, Sakura y Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia.

\- ¿Esto es una broma verdad Kakashi-sensei? – Kakashi miró a Sasuke el cuál se encontraba con una mirada llena de ira

\- No Sasuke, esto no es ningún tipo de broma, fue orden del Hokage el que Goku se integrara al equipo – Sasuke estaba hirviendo en ira

\- ¿Y en que nos servirá alguien como él en nuestro equipo y más aún en los exámenes Chunin? – Goku y Naruto dejaron el festejo y miraron a Sasuke con extrañeza

\- Bueno esperaba que Goku al integrarse con ustedes pueda aprender algo a la par de que ustedes lo respalden lo mejor que puedan – Sasuke sin decir nada se alejó del lugar

\- ¡Sasuke! – Sakura al ver que Sasuke se fue del lugar fue corriendo tras él

Goku al ver eso sintió algo de tristeza la cual se fue rápidamente cuando un brazo rodeó su cuello, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba observó una sonrisa cálida, era Naruto – ¡No te preocupes por ellos, aquí estoy yo y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda! – Goku al ver eso volvió a sonreír y festejar con el chico de que su integración al equipo

Kakashi al ver eso sonrió levemente, pero pensó en la reacción que tuvo Sasuke al enterarse de la noticia – Chicos vuelvo en un rato – Se volteó dándole la espalda a los dos chicos – Por cierto… Goku – Goku alzó su vista a Kakashi – Bienvenido al equipo – Al escuchar esto Goku sonrió y vió cómo Kakashi se fue del lugar en busca de sus otros dos alumnos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡¿No es cierto verdad?! ¡¿El cabello ridículo estará en nuestro equipo?! – Vegeta se estaba irritando al escuchar los comentarios de la rubia

\- Así como lo escuchas Ino, Vegeta estará con nosotros a partir de ahora, así que les pido que lo integren lo antes posible con nosotros y lo apoyen en lo que puedan – Asuma vio el panorama, una rubia furiosa, y un par de chicos curiosos ante lo que estaba pasando.

\- Esto es demasiado problemático… - Dicho esto Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y Choji apoyó la idea de su compañero

\- ¡¿No cree de verdad Asuma que voy a trabajar con este enano?! – Vegeta no se contuvo más.

\- ¡Ya cállate que lastimas mis oídos! ¡Si por mi fuera hubiera preferido un equipo donde yo estuviera sólo a tener que estar con una rubia escandalosa y ridícula como tú! – Ino al escuchar como le hablo Vegeta le soltó un golpe en la cabeza mandando al piso a Vegeta el cuál se levantó completamente enojado.

\- ¿¡A quién le dijiste rubia escándalos y ridícula, fenómeno con cabello ridículo!? – Asuma no podía creer lo que vio, el chico que es posiblemente el más poderoso de todo el planeta acaba de ser golpeado por una chica y además de eso parece temerle a esa actitud

\- ¡A ti! – Ino iba a golpear una vez más a Vegeta, pero fue detenida por sus otros dos compañeros, y Vegeta empezó a retroceder poco a poco del lugar

\- _Esto será más difícil de lo que creí –_ Asuma se encontraba lamentándose de su decisión al escoger al chico – Bueno chicos esa la noticia del día de hoy, les pido que lo integren lo mejor que puedan al equipo – Dicho eso Asuma fue dejando al grupo de chicos con el nuevo miembro del equipo

\- Bueno bienvenido al equipo Vegeta – Vegeta volteó a ver a Shikamaru el cuál se acercó extendiendo su mano como muestra de presentación, Vegeta se volteó con los brazos cruzados mirando en otra dirección, Shikamaru al ver eso bajo su mano y lo declaró oficialmente, ese chico era más problemático que Sasuke – Bueno verás, los exámenes serán dentro de 2 días y requerimos al menos saber tus habilidades o conocernos un poco antes de entrar en ellos – Vegeta volteó a ver a Shikamaru

\- ¿Exámenes? – Shikamaru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado problemático para él

\- Si, verás, dentro de 2 días inician los exámenes Chunin en los cuáles nos pondrán a prueba contra otras aldeas – Vegeta ahora si se encontraba interesado ante lo que dijo Shikamaru – ¿Acaso Asuma no te entregó una solicitud como esta? – Después de decir eso Shikamaru le mostró a solicitud a Vegeta y éste al verla buscó una hoja muy parecida que le entregó Asuma antes de llegar con ellos

\- ¿Esta hoja? – Vegeta le mostró su hoja a Shikamaru el cuál la analizó y le confirmó a Vegeta

\- Bueno, ahora mi pregunta es… ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer? – Vegeta al escuchar eso sonrió y le pidió a su equipo que los acompañara un momento; Shikamaru, ino y Choji se asombraron al ver la sonrisa de Vegeta, eso era muy raro de ver pero hicieron caso y comenzaron a seguir a su nuevo compañero el cuál los estaba llevando a la zona de destrucción qué este ocasionó hace poco tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Lord Hokage, tiene que ponerles un límite a esos chicos! – Un ninja se encontraba muy enojado ánte lo que Vegeta ocasionó en la aldea

\- Verás, si esos ANBU no hubieran molestado a los chicos no habría pasado nada de esto – El ninja al escuchar eso se comenzó irritar debido a la protección que los chicos – Ahora quisiera terminar con mi trabajo así que te pido de favor que te retires – Dicho esto el ninja abandonó el lugar furioso contra Vegeta debido a lo que le ocasionó a sus compañeros y juró venganza sobre él.

\- _Así que 7 cazadores ANBU no fueron nada para el chico –_ Sarutobi se levantó de su asiento y observó en la ventana – _Bueno espero que con esa pequeña muestra que nos acaba de brindar Vegeta no se les ocurra hacer algo parecido de nuevo –_ Dicho eso Sarutobi exhaló una nube de humo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi se encontraba buscando a sus alumnos que abandonaron el lugar sin darle la bienvenida a al nuevo integrante, poco tiempo después de eso se encontró a su alumna sentada en una banqueta

\- Sakura – Sakura al escuchar eso alzó su vista y miró a Kakashi el cuál se encontraba enfrente de ella - ¿Me puedes decir dónde se encuentra Sasuke? – Sakura al escuchar el tono de voz con el que Kakashi le hablo le señaló con su dedo un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ahí

\- Gracias – Dicho esto se giró dándole la espalda – Por cierto, quisiera que fueras y le des la bienvenida a nuestro equipo a nuestro nuevo miembro, en estos momentos se encuentra con Naruto

\- Pero… - Sakura iba a protestar ante lo que Kakashi le pidió hacer

\- Sin peros Sakura, yo fui el que pidió que el chico se quedará con nosotros por que pensé que lo recibirían bien, como alguien más, pero al parecer me equivoqué de acuerdo a lo que vi hoy, bueno excepto por Naruto – Después de decirle eso Kakashi se alejó del lugar dejando a una Sakura callada ante lo que le dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi se acercó al árbol que le señaló Sakura y efectivamente encontró a Sasuke sentado. Poco a poco se acercó a su alumno.

\- ¿Que quiere? – Kakashi al escuchar la voz de Sasuke se detuvo en seco – No esperará que vaya a darle la bienvenida al fenómeno, ¿Verdad? – Dicho esto Sasuke se levantó del lugar de dónde estaba sentado

\- Al contrario, quisiera que fueran a recibirlo correctamente, pero antes de que vayas te preguntaré que hizo Goku para que te comportes así con él – Sasuke miró a Kakashi y se mantuvo en silencio – ¿Es acaso que no puedes aceptar la idea de que alguien como él o Vegeta tengan más fuerza que tú? - Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio – Ya veo, así que es eso, no puedes aceptar que haya alguien encima de ti… - Dicho eso Kakashi se volteó dispuesto a retirarse del lugar – Entonces te preguntaré esto… ¿Por qué no te vuelves más poderoso y logras superarlos? – Después de decirle eso, Kakashi abandonó el lugar

\- _Claramente me volveré mas fuerte Kakashi, y cuando eso ocurra Vegeta se lamentará de lo que me hizo –_ Después de unos minutos Sasuke abandonó el lugar con el plan de comenzar a entrenar y volverse más fuerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Ize tu padre pide que nos informes de la anterior conquista – Un sujeto apareció en un holograma de la nave, poco a poco un sujeto se comenzó a acercar al holograma, era una especie de humanoide de piel gris con blanco, tenía detalles como unas líneas de color rojo y unos círculos de color azul

\- Infórmale a mi padre que el planeta fue destruido – El holograma se cambió de imagen a una de un sujeto muy parecido al que se encontraba sentado

\- Ize hijo… ¿Me podrías explicar por qué destruiste el planeta? – Ize al ver a su padre se levantó

\- Bueno papá, quise divertirme un poco debido a que mi estancia en ese planeta fue demasiada aburrida, hubieras visto los fuegos artificiales, estoy seguro que te hubieran encantado – El sujeto del Holograma parecía estar molesto ante lo que acaba de escuchar

\- ¿Y ahora me podrías dar ideas de dónde conseguir otro planeta para venderlo? – Ize al escuchar eso se acercó a su monitor y sacó unas coordenadas del monitor

 **(** Aquí pueden colocar como canción de fondo esta canción: Dragon Ball OST - Mashinki no Nemuri Hime (Instrumental/no-chorus version)

\- En este momento estoy en camino a este planeta – Diciendo eso envió las coordenadas a su padre el cuál las comenzó a analizar – Al parecer uno de nuestros sensores detectó una gran cantidad de poder por esa zona, y si mis cálculos son correctos de acuerdo a la distancia en la que esto fue captado, el poder que fue registrado debe ser 100 veces más poderosa, igualando o superando tu poder por poco padre, así que iré a investigarlo en aproximadament días – Después de decir eso Ize se sentó de nuevo enfrente del holograma

\- Está bien hijo… pero recuerda que si no tienes un planeta para entonces… tendrás problemas conmigo – Después de decir eso el holograma desapareció

\- Cómo si pudieras hacerme algo padre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota de Autor

Primero que nada, pido mil y una disculpas al tiempo que tardé en subir otro capítulo, tuve ciertos problemas, entre esos de que mi cuaderno donde estaba la historia se mojó un poco y tuve que arreglar las partes dañadas, y mi hermana requería la computadora para hacer un trabajo escolar y pues se la presté por dos días, pero ya está solucionado todo eso. Por otra parte, en éste episodio se introduce formalmente el primer enemigo de Goku y Vegeta en esa dimensión, el enemigo lo tomé de Dragon Ball AF debido a que me gustó su diseño (mas que nada fue eso) y creo que puede ser un buen enemigo para iniciar (lo sé no es cannon, pero se me hizo un buen enemigo para ésta historia) dude en ponerle sus transformaciones puesto que a como estan Goku y Vegeta sin recordar que es un súper saiyajin seran acribillados y opte por dejarlo como la fase final de freezer, y será el único que sea tomado de ahí puesto que los demás los creé, además de que Goku y Vegeta son presentados formalmente en sus respectivos equipos… ,me da gusto que les haya gustado el episodio anterior donde Vegeta masacró a los ANBU y bueno sin más que decir el martes subo el siguiente episodio, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Goku se encontraba dormido en su habitación debido a que se la pasó toda la noche esperando que el día de los exámenes llegaran. Los rayos del amanecer comenzaron a tocar la piel del saiyajin lo que ocasionó que éste comenzara a despertarse, una vez despierto revisó la hora y se alarmó al darse cuenta que hora estaba en el reloj

\- ¡Maldición ya se me hizo tarde! – Rápidamente se levantó de su cama Goku y fue por sus cosas para el examen Chunin, abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo a dónde se encontraba su equipo esperándolo.

Mientras se fue corriendo del lugar dejó una nube de humo por el tramo a dónde este corría - ¡Perdón! ¡Con permiso! – Durante el tramo un señor de cabello negro el cual estaba siendo acompañado por un grupo de chicos iba caminando tranquilamente - ¡Con permiso! – Pero el señor antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta salió volando unos cuantos metros delante de Goku, Goku se levantó de golpe y volvió a salir corriendo a donde estaban sus compañeros - ¡Lo siento!

El señor se levantó lentamente con un gran dolor en su estómago - ¿Está bien Guy-sensei? - El señor se levantó y observó a uno de los chicos que estaban con él.

\- Claro que si Lee – Poco después volteó a ver a dónde el Goku se fue corriendo – _Vaya que la fuente de la juventud fluye a través de ese chico –_ Después se levantó y le indicó a su equipo que yq podían continuar.

\- Creo que Goku no vendrá después de todo… - Naruto comenzó a ponerse triste

\- No importa, estamos mejor sin él – Sasuke comenzó a caminar a la entrada del lugar, cuando de la nada la tierra comenzó a vibrar intensamente, todos voltearon a ver y observaron una nube de humo elevarse poco a poco

\- ¡Esperen! – De la nube de humo se comenzó a notar una figura de color naranja que venía corriendo a toda prisa

\- ¡Es Goku! – Naruto se emocionó al ver a su compañero mientras que los otros dos miembros del equipo 7 se mantuvieron en silencio y con una expresión facial que no revelaba mucho

 _\- Lo que faltaba, ya llego el inútil número dos del equipo –_ Sasuke decidió voltear su vista y entrar al edificio, Sakura al ver que Sasuke entró al edificio fue tras de él

Goku llego a donde se encontraba Naruto – Gracias por esperarme – Luego de eso comenzó a revisar en el lugar en busca de sus otros dos compañeros, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Goku

\- No te preocupes por ellos, ya están adentro, ven vamos a seguirlos – Dicho esto Goku dejó de buscarlos y siguió a Naruto – ¿Por cierto que te tomó tanto tiempo?

Goku al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto sonrió y colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza – Verás, estuve a punto de llegar, pero se me olvidó la solicitud en casa así que tuve que volver una vez más…

Naruto al escuchar la historia de su amigo comenzó a reírse, Después de unos minutos vieron que al fondo Kakashi se encontraba con Sakura y Sasuke – Vaya Goku veo que si veniste, lo mismo contigo Naruto, les estaba explicando a tus otros dos compañeros que me extrañanaba mucho el por qué no llegaron juntos – Kakashi observó a sus dos alumnos – Bueno… me siento orgulloso de ustedes chicos, creo que no pude obtener mejor equipo – Dicho esto se hizo a un lado con el propósito de que los chicos pudieran entrar – Suerte

\- No lo decepcionaremos, Sensei, ¡de veras! – Después de decir eso Naruto los chicos comenzaron a entrar, excepto por Goku el cuál fue detenido por Kakashi

\- Espera un momento Goku – Los chicos entraron y en cuanto se cerró la puerta Kakashi le entregó una hoja de papel a Goku discretamente – Ten por si acaso requieres una ayuda allá adentro – Goku miró la hoja de papel y vió que era un conjunto de respuestas

\- ¿Esto para que es esto señor Kakashi? – Kakashi sonrió mientras Goku intentaba entender para que era ese pedazo de papel

\- Ya lo verás pronto, considera esto como una pequeña ayuda mía, pero procura que no te atrapen – Después de decir eso tomo de los hombros al chico y lo metió al salón

Al momento en que Goku entró al lugar vio cómo su equipo se encontraba rodeando un chico de cabello blanco y con lentes, lejos de ellos se encontraba Vegeta, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

\- Ahora dime que sabes de Vegeta y Goku – Goku comenzó a acercarse a dónde estaba su equipo y escuchó la voz del chico el cuál por alguna razón Goku sentía una energía muy negativa desprendiéndose de él – Vaya esto es muy extraño, no se tiene casi ninguna información de ellos dos – Goku comenzó a reírse dándose a entender que se encontraba en el grupo, todos voltearon a ver a Goku

\- Sasuke si querías saber de mí solo tienes que preguntármelo, no se lo tienes que preguntar a otras personas… - De pronto Sasuke se fue del lugar dejando el grupo – ¿Y ahora que hice? – Naruto se puso cerca de él y lo tomó del hombro

\- No te preocupes por el Goku, luego me cuentas sobre ti…

\- Si a nosotros también nos da gusto de que estés aquí Goku, pero sabes, creo que a tu mamá le daría mas gusto que estuvieras con ella – Uno de los ninjas que estaba ahí comenzó a burlarse de Goku, en eso Naruto se puso enfrente de Goku

\- Creo que sería más bien tu el que estaría mejor con su mamá puesto que yo Naruto Uzumaki te venceré debilucho – El ninja dirigió su atención a Naruto

\- Ahora debes atenerte a las consecuencias – Después de decir eso el ninja le soltó un golpe en la cara de Naruto mandándolo a la pared y justo cuando le iba a propinar el segundo golpe éste fue detenido por la persona menos esperada.

\- Sabes, el chico tiene razón, todos ustedes no son más que basura que no sabe su lugar – El ninja observo que su puño por un chico de baja estatura con un cabello muy llamativo – Y entre esas basuras estás tú – Después de decir eso soltó su mano con u pequeño empujón

\- ¿Que acabas de decir enano? – Dicho esto el ninja se lanzó contra el chico, el chico sonrió y sin mucho esfuerzo le soltó un golpe en el estómago al ninja el cuál fue lanzado a toda fuerza en contra la pared contraria dejando al ninja estrellado en la pared, inconsciente.

Todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante lo que el chico acababa de hacer – Que alguien avise que hay una baja en los exámenes – Mientras decía eso se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar a dónde estaba su equipo el cual también se encontraba impactado, pero ya tenían claro lo que ocurriría

-Vegeta no tenías que ser tan duro con él – Goku se acercó a Vegeta el cuál simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, mientras en el salón comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de las personas sorprendidas y algunos comentarios – Mejor vámonos de aquí no quisiera encontrarme con él en los exámenes – Poco a poco un pequeño grupo de ninja iba a abandonar el lugar cuándo una nube de humo apareció enfrente del salón

\- A ver, degenerados caras de niño, cálmense y escuchen – La nube de humo comenzó a disiparse y de la nube apareció un grupo de personas – Es momento de empezar, soy Ibiki Morino, su censor y desde este momento… su peor pesadilla – Después de decir eso observó a la persona que se encontraba estrellada en la pared, hizo una señal y un grupo de personas fueron a ayudar al ninja – ¿Quién fue el responsable de esto? – Vegeta camino al frente y con una mirada seria miro a Ibiki

\- Fui yo – Ibiki se encontraba furioso puesto que había obtenido noticias acerca del chico, en ese momento quiso descalificar el equipo de Vegeta, pero para su mala suerte ese chico y el otro estaban protegidos por el Hokage

\- ¿Es acaso que quieres ser descalificado antes de iniciar?

\- Simplemente el intentó golpearme y le di a entender el lugar de la basura – Dicho esto Vegeta cerró los ojos y se volteó

-A ver lo diré una sola vez, así que escuchen – Miró a Vegeta seriamente – No habrá combates entre candidatos y no se atacarán sin permiso de su censor – Vegeta e Ibiki se miraban fijamente a los ojos – Y aún estén autorizados está estrictamente prohibido el uso de la fuerza fatal – Y después se acercó al rostro de Vegeta – Cualquiera, y eso te incluye a ti, que se meta conmigo quedará automáticamente descalificado… ¿Entendiste? – Vegeta se volteó y se fue a dónde estaba su equipo

\- Como digas – Ibiki escuchó la respuesta de Vegeta y observó a los demás presentes

\- Si ya estamos listos, procederemos a la primera etapa del examen Chunin, entreguen su solicitud y se le dará a cambio un número – Les mostró a los presentes una ficha en la cual estaba escrita el número uno – Este número determinará dónde se sentarán y comenzaremos el examen escrito una vez estén todos sentados

\- ¿E-Escrito? – La cara de Goku se puso en blanco y después de eso uno de los que se encontraban en el frente saco un grupo de hojas - ¡No!

A Goku le tocó sentarse atrás de Naruto mientras que a Vegeta le tocó cerca de una ventana, Ibiki les explicó el sistema de puntos y las consecuencias que habría si los chicos copiaban – Bien inicien – Ibiki dio inicio al examen lo que ocasionó que todos comenzaran a escribir sobre sus hojas de papel, Goku y Naruto se encontraban muy estresados con el tema del examen, pero poco después un recuerdo brotó en su mente

 _\- Ya lo verás pronto, considera esto como una pequeña ayuda mía, pero procura que no te atrapen –_ Y de su muñequera sobrasalía una pequeña hoja de papel, la cuál abrió y checó su interior, y se dio cuenta de que eran las respuestas del examen – _Gracias señor Kakashi –_ Y poco a poco fue escribiendo las respuestas en el examen

Vegreta se encontraba completamente enojado al notar que Goku se encontraba escribiendo en el examen – _¡Cómo es esto posible, el gusano está resolviendo el examen! –_ Después de unos minutos revisó el examen y con el lápiz en su mano intento responder alguna de las preguntas que estaba ahí – _Si el puede entonces yo también puedo_

Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron al ver a Goku responder las respuestas, sobre todo Sasuke el cuál activó su Sharingan y comenzó a copiar lo que escribía Goku, después revisó lo escrito y verificó que la respuesta estaba bien - _¡Qué! ¡Esto no es posible! –_ Después de eso decidió continuar el examen por su cuenta – _No me quedaré atrás_ – Dicho eso comenzó a responder el examen por su cuenta.

Goku había terminado de copiar las respuestas excepto una, la décima pregunta la cual estaba en blanco – _Bueno no importa, ya respondí la mayoría del examen, ya no necesito este papel –_ Y justo cuando iba a tirar la hoja de papel miró al frente como Naruto se encontraba muy nervioso, Goku escribió algo en la hoja de papel

\- ¿Qué haré? – Naruto se comenzaba a golpear la cabeza, pero sus pensamientos fueron distraídos cuando una pequeña hoja de papel cayó en su examen - _¿Qué es esto? –_ Checó el interior de la hoja y vio que eran las respuestas del examen y que en una esquina de la hoja había algo escrito para él – _Tú puedes, Goku –_ Del rostro de Naruto comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría, y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a escribir las respuestas

\- _¡Ahora Naruto! –_ Y después de ver a su compañero Sasuke comenzó a irritarse más y más, debido a los eventos que estaba viendo.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y Goku y Naruto se encontraban esperando ya la última pregunta, Goku iba revisando el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban ya los 15 minutos, en eso Ibiki dio a entender que el tiempo había llegado

\- Llegó el evento principal – Todos pusieron atención a lo que Ibiki diría ahora – Muy bien, escuchen esta es la pregunta diez y final – Goku y Naruto se encontraban tranquilos puesto que el examen había sido completamente resuelto y solo esperaban esa pregunta que no venía en la hoja de repuestas – Pero antes una pregunta… hay una o dos reglas más de las que necesitan estar advertidos… - Esto llamó la atención de Goku y Naruto, la puerta se abrió demostrando a Kankuro entrar – Llegan a tiempo… espero que su visita al baño haya sido ilustrante… bien tome asiento – Después de eso Kankuro se sentó – Estas reglas solo aplican para la pregunta diez así que escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse mucho…

\- _¿M-Más reglas? –_ Esto no se escuchaba bien para Goku y Naruto

\- Si aceptan la pregunta, pero no la responden bien… no solo reprobarán… ¡Perderán la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen Chunin por siempre jamás!

\- _¡Qué! –_ Eso preocupo a los dos chicos una vez más

\- Oye eso no se vale viejo, es ridículo… ¿Qué clase de regla mugrosa es esa? – Goku volteó a ver a un chico el cual traía un perro en su cabeza – Hay mucha gente aquí que ya ha presentado el examen antes

Ibiki al escuchar eso comenzó a reírse – Digamos que tuvieron mala suerte… yo no hice las reglas antes… pero ahora si – Goku se ponía más y más nervioso ante lo que escuchaba – Pero como dije… si no se quieren arriesgar, no tienen por qué hacerlo… Si no creen tener la confianza les recomiendo que no lo hagan… pueden volver a intentarlo el año que entra…

\- _Hasta crees que no lo haré, solo espero que los inútiles de mis compañeros no se acobarden ahora –_ Después de eso Vegeta dio un breve vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo

-Bueno voy a mencionar la pregunta diez y final… los que no quieran responder levanten la mano… su número será grabado y estarán libres para poder irse

\- _¿Que pregunta será? ¿Será fácil? –_ Goku estaba más y más nervioso de pronto una mano se alzó en los lugares que estaban enfrente de él – Yo me largo… se acabó me voy de aquí, es que no puedo hacerlo, lo siento – Eso en vez de tranquilizar a Goku lo puso más nervioso, y poco a poco personas se empezaron a retirar del lugar, Goku vio como se fueron las personas, pero algo le llamó la atención, el brazo de Naruto se alzó - _¡No lo hagas Naruto!_

\- ¡No me subestimen, yo no renuncio y no huyo! – Goku al escuchar eso comenzó a animarse y aceptar el reto como lo estaba haciendo Naruto - ¡Y ustedes chicos rudos, hagan lo que quieran, no van a poder asustarme, no señor! ¡No me importa si me quedo como Genin el resto de mi vida! ¡Yo algún día seré Hokage!

\- _Así se habla Naruto –_ Goku pronto sintió las fuerzas de nuevo y decidió afrontar la pregunta

\- Esta decisión podrá cambiar el rumbo de su vida… si por alguna razón desean renunciar… ésta es su última oportunidad.

\- Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, este es mi camino ninja – Esas palabras cambiaron el ambiente del lugar, tranquilizando y dándole ánimos a las personas que estaban ahí

Ibiki comenzó a revisar a las personas que estaban en el salón y les dijo – Bueno para aquellos que se quedaron solo tengo algo que decirles… felicitaciones han aprobado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Y bueno díganme, que han descubierto de la sangre – Danzo se acercó a un grupo de médicos

\- Son datos muy impresionantes, Lord Danzo, éstas muestras de sangre dan resultados fuera de lo normal, es como si no fueran humanos los chicos – Danzo comenzó a revisar los datos – Además de que descubrimos algo señor… - El medico sacó un reporte separado del de los dos chicos

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Decidimos intentar infundir los genes en diversos niños, pero éstos no daban resultados… favorables – Danzo revisó el reporte el cuál indicaba la cantidad de muertos al intentar implantar los genes en los chicos a excepción de una prueba.

\- Háblame de esta prueba – El medico reveló que se trataba de la implantación de genes en óvulos fecundados

\- Verá intentamos esa prueba en diferentes sujetos de prueba, los genes eran rechazados por el organismo, a excepción de uno – Del reporte salió un documento – Decidimos combinar los dos genes, éstos revelaron grandes estadísticas al ser combinados, y cuando los implantamos, estos funcionaron, brindándole solamente a ese óvulo los genes de los chicos.

\- Excelente, estaré al pendiente de ese chico, y cuándo sea el momento… Obtendré el poder sobre todo este planeta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota de Autor

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, debido a mi horario escolar y laboral no puedo publicar los capítulos más temprano, trabajo a las 5 de la mañana, y salgo de estudiar a las 10 de la noche ^-^', si pudiera subirlos más temprano lo haría, pero pues… todavía no. Ya habían pasado unos capítulos desde lo de la sangre y pues hoy se revela que sucedió con esa sangre, y si se lo preguntan… si, fusionaron la sangre de Goku y Vegeta, y esa sangre fue implantada en el ovulo alterando su material genético lo cual lo convertirá en un fuerte rival para Goku y Vegeta, sin más que decir… hasta luego, subiré el próximo capítulo el jueves, bye.


End file.
